One More Colour
by dtngfan
Summary: Marco Some Darco. Sequel to Living Colour. The crisp Montreal air cooled down the stuffy dorm room now filled with all things Marco. The closet door was wide open as he looked at himself in the mirror. The same but the opposite image. McGill.
1. Man in the Mirror

Hello Readers! This is my third story and a sequel to Living Colour. Marco is in first year university – out and confident, and enthusiastic to jump right in as always. He never stops to think that someone might be watching him…

FYI - I always choose the names of the titles/chapters very deliberately (and have been trying to use song titles too). Some are obvious and some are less obvious, so if any reviewers want to comment on the chapter titles/why they think I chose it, I'd be interested to see what people think. If it's obvious - it's obvious.

One More Colour 

Chapter 1: Man in the Mirror

Marco leaned out his residence room window, taking in the brilliant autumn reds and oranges of the changing leaves falling over Mont Royal. The crisp Montreal air cooled down the stuffy dorm room now filled with all things Marco – Diesel jeans folded neatly in the cupboard, Sarah Jessica Parker pin-up (she's so glamorous), all the necessary hair products lined up neatly on the dresser, soccer trophies, and of course…shoes. Pairs and pairs of funky shoes. Couldn't leave home without them. He looked at his framed pictures from graduation – capped and gowned Paige, Ellie, Craig, and Alex smiling up at him. Him and Ellie at graduation – he would miss her so much, if she wasn't moving into a room right down the hall from him at this very moment. A picture of him and Dylan staring at each other from the Bollywood Dance a year ago -how did Craig get that picture anyways? I mean, just because they weren't together anymore, doesn't mean he couldn't have a picture – he was his first love after all and beautiful to look at if he did say so himself. Dylan's American hockey scholarship is what broke them up a year ago, not any big fight, so why shouldn't he show off his handsome ex? At least it's a good way to out himself quickly to the new masses - so not interested in re-entering the closet. Marco opened the door to his room.

McGill.

He saw Ellie approaching with some new overly friendly faces.

"Kim, Andrew, Lisa, this is Marco….we were just going down to campus to grab a bite to eat. Wanna come?"

"Hey guys…sure, I'll come."

The group began the steep walk down the infamous McGill hill, towards the hopping Montreal night life. "Ell – can you believe we ended up on the same floor in res? It's too crazy…I think we're meant to be together," Marco beamed blabbering on in his effusive way.

Ellie affectionately put her arm around him, "Definitely Marco…you know it's true love." They smiled knowingly at each other.

"So…you guys are together, I assume," Lisa half asked, half stated. The others looked at them with interest.

Ellie gaped, "Me?...and Marco? Together? I don't think so," she couldn't help but laugh.

"Now that hurts," Marco teased, "come on, Ell…you and me, don't you remember? You don't think we'd still make a cute couple?" The others looked on in confusion as Marco and Ellie were clearly involved in some inside joke.

"Sorry…I mean you guys just looked so comfortable together…so I just figured," Lisa explained.

"No worries, Lisa. If you don't know, it's easy to mistake us – Ellie's my best friend. Ellie's boyfriend, Craig, is also one of my closest friends. And I'm," Marco looked at Ellie and shrugged his shoulders, "well, I'm gay."

"Oh - That's cool…and that explains it. Fun…gay guy on floor…always good to have around."

"Definitely," Marco smiled, relieved and happy.

The dinner crew at least seemed relaxed and cool. Lisa and Kim were from Vancouver, and already seemed comfortable prodding Marco about being out in highschool – "No I don't have a boyfriend, but I have had a boyfriend, Dylan…who I'm still friends with." Kim and Ellie were both going to be studying psychology, Andrew (but he prefers Drew) was on exchange from a small town in Tennessee. He was quiet - until the topic of the World Cup came up – he thought he was the only North American who was actually a soccer fan! He and Marco argued about who the strongest team would be in the next Cup. Later Marco whispered to Ellie that you had to swoon over his sweet Southern accent.

By the time Ann, their floor's floor fellow, convened their first floor meeting, Marco had managed to come out to most people he'd met. He had mastered the fine art of casually slipping comments into conversation, and so far, so good. "You're from Toronto? Are you a Leafs fan?" – Well, I wasn't…but my ex-boyfriend is sort of a hockey star so I got more into it. "What clubs are you joining?" - soccer house league, drama club, Queer McGill. It was easier than he thought.

Ann was a bubbly and warm fourth year student in charge of making sure the 36 new students on her floor were getting all they could out of McGill. "As you may have heard, at McGill we have res with no rules," she was interrupted with woohoos and applause. "Well, there actually are two simple rules – don't fuck with the fire equipment and respect other people…So what that means is don't blast your music if someone next door has an exam the next day, be a good guy and get your sick floor mate take out dinner, and most of all, respect differences and diversity – that means no sexism, racism or homophobia. Our residence director, Professor Jim, teaches engineering and is also gay," Marco couldn't help but notice the two husky football guys chuckle, and also the glare that Ann gave them as she continued, "He asks us floor fellows to let you know that. It is our goal and our job to make sure that everyone is respected and comfortable and I take this very seriously…" Marco smiled to himself as Ann finished her speech and each person gave a quick introduction to themselves. Marco was a pro at the circle introduction.

"I'm Marco. What can I tell you? I'm from Toronto and I went to the same highschool as Ellie. I'm Italian…and I make a mean tiramisu that I'll bring to the first floor potluck. And like Professor Jim, I might as well tell those of you who don't know already, that I'm gay." Marco looked around to mostly calm but interested faces, "I've been out for a long time, three years now…so it's not really something I'm going through, but if anyone wants to talk about it, you don't have to be uncomfortable, 'cause I'm not…And most importantly, I'm a huge soccer addict."

Mission accomplished.

Marco just beat the line up as he rushed into the showers before dinner, and a few others headed into the showers behind him. "I'm not going in there with him." Marco heard someone say as heturned around to see the two football guys – what were their names again? - Rich and Joe or something like that…maybe Dick?

"What are you looking at?" Rich glared at Marco. Drew and another nice guy, Dan were in line behind them.

At first Marco was too stunned to react, then somehow, an image of Dylan's eyes piercing through the guy who dared to call him Homochuck, grounded Marco in his moment. He sized Rich up and down with a sneer, "Don't flatter yourself, hunny," Marcoanswered calmly,as he turned and walked into the shower stall.

He smiled proudly to himself as he heard Drew and Dan enter the other two stalls before the dicks, laughing out loud, "Well we'll just go in front of you then."

"Nice one, Marco," Dan spoke over the stalls. "And don't worry about those jerks. Most people aren't so lame."

"Thanks…and I wasn't worried. But it's nice to be supported."

After supper, Marco was mulling over his first day's calculus homework, when he was interrupted by a knock on his door, "Hey Marco? You busy?"

"Oh, hey Drew. Just trying to work through these calculus problems…can someone remind me why I felt I should take math in university again?"

"I know. I was just wondering if you wanted to look at problems 6 and 7 with me…a little bird named Ellie told me you'd be able to help."

Marco blushed at the compliment, "Well, I hope I live up to expectations…let me take a look at the problems first. Here…come on in while I work through them."

Drew surveyed Marco's room - soccer trophies, so many shoes, pictures – "hey is that your ex?" Drew pointed at the picture of him and Dylan.

Marco looked up, "Yeah. That's Dylan…We broke up a year ago when he got a hockey scholarship to a school that's closer to Tennessee than Toronto," Marco laughed, "but we're still in touch. He's a great friend and he was really my mentor when I was coming out."

Drew nodded. His bright green eyes had this quiet intensity that intrigued Marco. Not that he was crushing on a straight guy. Cardinal rule – no crushing on a straight guy friend. But damn that southern drawl was cute.

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?...You mentioned someone the other day?"

"Me? Who – Jennifer? No…she's sort of my ex..Things didn't work out and I was coming here…So anyways, calculus?" Drew quickly changed the subject.

"Sure..so question six…"

Before he went to sleep that night, Marco felt an urge to tell Dylan about his crazy day - outing himself and the shower incident. Quite a full day.

From: Marco at McGill

To: Dylan on the Ice

Subject: Marco and Dick in the Shower

Hey Dylan – how's it going? Gearing up for hockey season? I haven't written in a while but today I just had to write…it's been a crazy day. So it's been great at McGill so far – Ellie's on my floor and I've had no problem coming out to the many cool people I've met. It was easy – though I did get a funny look when I said I liked the Leafs because my ex-boyfriend was a hockey star!

But the story I really want to share has to do with the subject above (don't get too excited…it isn't erotica). There are these two not-so-cool hot shot guys – Rich (I prefer Dick) and Joe who wouldn't take a shower because I was going into the stall beside them. When I turned around, Dick asked me what I was looking at in that 'what-are-you-looking-at' kind of a way. I was so surprised by the blatant homophobia that I almost didn't respond. But then – Dylan you'd be so proud – I just looked Dick up and down and was like, "don't flatter yourself, hunny." And Dylan, let me tell you, Mr. Beer Belly leaves much to be desired.

I remembered how you stood up to Jay that day in the library…You continue to inspire even from far away.

On a happier note – lots of cool people on the floor. I'm intrigued by this straight guy from Tennessee. He has these sparkling green eyes, quiet, thoughtful personality, and I'm a sucker for that Southern drawl. But don't worry – I know better than to crush on the straight boy next door.

Hope there are some cute guys on your team too...

Platonic kisses, Marco


	2. The Sound of Silence

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm excited because people seem to be hopping from one story to the next. Keep reading and reviewing! It keeps me writing…

One very interesting thing is the number of reviewers who are concerned about Marco and Dylan not being together (even though most seem to like the Southern accent). Here's what I'll say…Marco is exploring and facing the challenges of first year university. He will have new loves and new experiences but Dylan is in this story and you will see their friendship develop…as for more…well, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Chapter 2: The Sound of Silence

Marco laughed at himself as he huffed and chuffed his way up the hill to check out the McGill gym during his second week of school. He figured it was time to bring out his well rested gym clothes when he found himself out of breath on his way up to residence each day. I mean, if he wanted to be any use to his soccer team at all…The gym was bustling and noisy, perfect for creating that anonymity and much needed zoning time, as Marco hopped on to the first free tread mill and stuck his ipod ear phones into his ears. No one had to know he was a closeted Backstreet Boys fan.

After running for fifteen minutes and contemplating his topic for his sociology of gender essay, his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the straight, dirty blond hair and aqua green eyes focused intently on lifting the bar of the bench press a few metres in front of him. Drew. He was thin, not totally built like Dylan, but with perfectly defined muscles. A runner's body, Marco mused. 'He is hot,' Marco smiled to himself. 'Uh oh. He just saw me.' Drew smiled when he made eye contact with Marco on the treadmill, and he got up from the bench, walking towards him. 'Why is he coming over here? Ahh - I am all sweaty and check out these crusty gym clothes…Wait. Okay, Marco. Straight boy doesn't care, remember? How much do you care when Ellie is sweaty in an old t-shirt? Right. So he cares less than that.'

"Hey Marco."

"Hey Drew. Good workout?"

"Not bad. The gym's pretty good, I've been a couple of times."

Marco stepped off the treadmill as the 20 minute beep stopped the machine, "This is my first time…which you can probably tell given how breathless I am after 20 minutes of running," Marco laughed, blushing despite himself.

"Hey, I don't know if you're finished your workout but I was going to go for coffee at the Alley if you want to come by."

"Coffee? Sure, cool. I want to do some weights first but I can come by when I'm done."

"Great. See you then."

Marco laughed at himself as he walked to the weight machines, knowing that his desire to finish his workout was only surpassed by his desire not to be in the changeroom at the same time as Drew.

Showered, and back in his faded jeans and classic t-shirt over long-sleeved-body-defining shirt, Marco felt much more at ease as he sat down with his cappuccino across from Drew at the McGill café.

"I am so out of shape," Marco laughed at himself, "so anyways, how are your classes?"

"You know, first year science - calculus, bio, chem, physics. How much fun could it be? I do have a music elective, though, intro to jazz, which is my saving grace. What about you? You're in arts, right?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of doing a combo to leave my options open…but honestly, the arts courses are way cooler. I mean calculus versus sociology of gender. Easy choice."

"What's that about?"

"The sociology class? Oh. Well, we're looking at how gender has been socially constructed by society – like, I don't know, how from a very young age, even birth, we set out expectations - like pink for girls and blue for boys – that shape how we perceive we're supposed to be in society…I never got to take anything like it in highschool. There's even a section on how sexual orientation is constructed for us…which I guess is going to be about how we're taught from a young age to be straight…even if we're not," Marco chuckled, paying close to attention to whether Drew was comfortable with the conversation. He had always been cool in a group, but Drew was quiet and they had never really spent time alone in a real conversation before and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. But Drew, as always, was listening carefully and quietly, absorbing Marco's explanations.

A moment of silence. "Marco, when you came out, how did your friends react? …I mean, like you were just saying that everyone of course assumes you're straight…And if you don't want to talk about it, that's totally cool. I'm pretty quiet myself, so I don't mind if you're-"

"No. Hey…like I said at the floor meeting, I don't mind talking about it. And I'm not uncomfortable," Marco quickly interjected, secretly glad that Drew seemed to actually want to get to know him. Marco told Drew about Ellie, their intense friendship and brief romance, and that it sucked to hurt her, about Paige and Jimmy's solid friendship, and Spinner's homophobia turned big ally that meant so much to him. "But yeah…everyone assumed I was straight before I came out to them. Well, almost everyone…except for Dylan. Apparently he asked Paige the day I met him if I was gay…He was the first real gay guy I met, and I would so have not been ready to answer that question if he had asked me." Marco smiled at Drew and shrugged his shoulders, "guess I've come a long way."

"Well, even if you weren't ready at first, it sounds like things worked out with Dylan."

"Yeah…I guess if it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

Marco had agreed to do his calculus homework with Drew after dinner, but hadn't been able to eat with him and the rest of his floor because he had to finish registering for courses. As he made his way back into his residence, he rolled his eyes as he found himself in a small elevator with the oh so charming football guys from his floor. Marco stared at the ceiling.

"Nice bandana, fag," one of the dicks said. He didn't know which one.

"_You're_ criticizing _my_ sense of style?... Right." Marco quickly exited when the doors opened, cursing under his breath as he walked to his room.

"Hey Marco." Marco looked down to see Drew with his head buried in his math textbook sitting in the hall by his door. "Calc homework?"

"Oh, right. Right. Sure. Come on in."

Marco took out his text and sat down at his desk, still thinking about the incident. Okay – integration. Integration. Focus. Drew was sitting on his bed, buried in a problem.

"Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know you were gay?"

"What? Me?" Marco looked irritated and distracted, "Uh, I don't know, Drew. Same way you knew you were straight," Marco snapped, slightly annoyed from the night's events. He heard a textbook close shut and looked up as Drew stood up and moved to leave his room.

"What? Drew? Where are you going?" Marco looked confused and Drew looked at him silently for a moment, thinking about what to say next.

"What if, Marco,..." Drew paused, "that's something I never knew."

Drew was gone down the hall before Marco had even registered his own reaction.

'What? …Did he just say that?... Was I just that rude to him?...Should I follow him?...Questioning his sexuality – Drew? I am so oblivious…I need to talk to someone…Dylan.' He turned on his computer.

Baddaboom: Dylan? You around?

IDylan: Marco - Hey sexy…nice to hear from you…loved your e-mail the other day. Quite the shower scene. Smiles flirtatiously. Have you converted the straight guy yet?

Baddaboom: Well, funny you should ask, actually. …I kind of just screwed up big time. The "straight guy", Drew, was trying to ask me about how I knew I was gay. I was annoyed from an unfortunate sighting of the dicks, and I was kind of snarky when I answered like "dumb question - the same way you knew you were straight". Drew just got up and left my room, but only after he said that, well…that that was something he never knew….So yeah. Now I'm not sure he's every going to talk to me again…And he may not even be straight. How much does that suck?

IDylan: Marco. Hello - How much does that NOT suck!…Of course he's going to talk to you again…he's questioning his sexuality and you're his only gay friend. And Marco…let it register. He is not straight. Not straight. He's cute and intriguing, and oh yeah…not straight. Now go talk to him and apologize.

Baddaboom: Don't get me too excited, Dylan. We don't know he's not straight. We just know that he's not sure he's straight…But thanks.

IDylan: I can't pretend I'm not a little bit jealous…but you definitely deserve some excitement and fun.

Baddaboom: Please Dylan…the guy just isn't sure he's straight. He hasn't asked me to be his guinea pig…not that I would mind. Smiles.

IDylan: He may not have asked yet…but you taught me not to underestimate you, Marco.

Marco was still in shock when he said goodnight to Dylan and began walking down the hall to Drew's room.

"Marco!" A giggly Ellie jumped out of Dan's room and grabbed him pulling him in. Drew, Dan, Ellie and the sweet smoke of burning pot coming from the joint in between Dan's lips.

"Ellie – you are so high," Marco laughed staring at her blood shot, unfocused eyes.

"I so am and you know what, Marco?...It is so fun." Ellie giggled, handing Marco the joint.

"What the hell?" Marco said half to the group and half to himself, "I need to relax after this day." Marco looked sheepishly at Drew but quickly looked away, afraid to make eye contact.

When Ellie went to grab the Oreos from her room, and Dan was lying on his bed, completely high singing loudly to the Doors soundtrack, Marco walked over to Drew sitting on the window sill.

"Look Drew," Drew looked right at him, intently listening as always, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was in a bad mood because Rich and Joe made another comment in the elevator."

"Nah. It was a dumb question."

"No. It wasn't…not at all. And if you're questioning," Marco made sure to keep his voice at a whisper, carefully eyeing Dan who seemed to still be in a trance with the music, "well, that's cool. And I'm here."

Drew looked at Marco for a second more and nodded in acknowledgement, as Ellie walked back into the room.

"Oreos have never tasted so good… Yumm…have some, Marco. Drew."

"No thanks, Ell. I just ate dinner."

"Marco. You are so not high enough…you need another drag…And how about giving me a massage?" Ellie insisted.

"A massage?"

"Please Marco… you know I love your massages," Ellie sat herself down in front of Marco, legs crossed.

Drew took another drag. "Yeah, Marco. You give Ellie a massage and I'll give you a massage. Then we can switch directions."

Ellie looked amusedly at Marco, knowing she was going to get her massage. "Uh…okay." Marco began massaging Ellie's back, practically unaware of the distinction between his own and his best friend's body. His own mind was focused on the clearly strong hands now massaging his back.

"Is this okay?" Drew asked, "too much pressure? Not enough?"

"No," Marco answered, "it's perfect."

Even though it had been Drew's idea, they never switched directions.


	3. Little Earthquakes

Thank you again to all the reviewers! Please keep reviewing if you're reading. I read each one and any specific comments are definitely read and appreciated.

Here is a long chapter to tide you over as I likely won't be able to write again for about a week or so. Some big developments here for you -

Chapter 3: Little Earthquakes

Marco met up with Luisa, his now longtime friend from the gay youth group in Toronto, to go to their first Queer McGill planning meeting together. They were so excited to finally be in the same school together – out and proud – a fierce combination for helping to create the homo happy environment McGill was known for. Marco hugged Luisa when he saw her. "Hey -great to see you! How's life in the all girls residence?...find any team members?"

"So good to see you too…I can't wait to be on the exec of Queer McGill with you…As for residence, well, no one yet…but I have my eye on a couple of potentials."

Marco laughed as they walked into the meeting to be greeted by Kendra, their old Toronto youth group leader, now the President of Queer McGill. Hugs all around. "Hey Marco, Luisa – these are the other exec, Paula, Steve, and Ken…I told you I wasn't lying when I said I knew two out and enthusiastic first years who would want to join."

"I _am_ impressed," Steve smiled at them. "How long have you guys been out…to be joining queer organizing in your first year?"

"Grade 10," they both answered at the same time. "So what are we waiting for?" The group set out an agenda for the year – positive space campaign, queer awareness week, residence workshops, village pub crawl, wine and cheese. Marco and Luisa were both energized as they walked back to their residences. How cool is this place – so much stuff to get involved in you can't even do it all!

Marco met Drew for the usual calculus homework session when he got back to his room. He hadn't talked to Drew about his little disclosure the other night. Drew hadn't brought it up and Marco didn't want to pressure him. If he wants to talk, he will. Marco couldn't pretend he hadn't been thinking about it, though…on his walk to class, on the treadmill, in class, at dinner, right now. 'Boy, I'm lame,' Marco laughed at himself, 'it has been way too long since I've been with someone.'

"Where were you for dinner ?" Drew asked, wondering why Marco hadn't eaten with the floor as usual.

"Oh. Well, I had a Queer McGill organizing meeting," Marco blushed as he shyly looked at Drew. Funny how a week ago he was out and relaxed but suddenly he got those butterflies mentioning anything gay around Drew. What was that? Vicarious coming out?

"That's cool," Drew looked intently at him, "what stuff did you plan?"

"Oh ya know…anti-homophobia campaign, village pub crawl, queer awareness week…all that kind of stuff," Marco quickly looked at his calculus text, aware of Drew's eyes still on him.

"So…how come you haven't asked me about what I told you the other night?" Drew asked.

Marco looked up into his intense eyes, "Man, Drew…I've wanted to…trust me…" Marco admitted, "But this is your thing. It's kind of up to you, if and when you do want to talk about it."

"But I'm not really a talker…I don't know what to say…And you seem so good at it." Drew shrugged, still keeping eye contact.

"What?...Talking?" Marco laughed.

"Yeah…talking…talking about this stuff…dealing with this stuff," Drew paused, "Ya see, I don't know anyone gay...the small town I'm from, well, …there is no one gay…at least no one anyone knows about…and I don't really want to be gay," Marco's heart filled with sadness hearing his fear, "but I think I am." Drew stopped and just kept looking at Marco, waiting with sad eyes.

"Drew,…" Marco shook his head, looking for the right thing to say. Do I touch him? What is the right response? He followed his instinct to sit beside him on the bed, gently squeezing one of his shoulders. To Marco's surprise, Drew lay his head on Marco's arm, and just closed his eyes. "I'm here…and if it makes any difference at all...there is at least one person who's glad you're coming out." Drew just nodded his head, leaning on Marco for support.

Marco was amazed with his ability to keep a secret. He hadn't even told Ellie about Drew because Drew clearly did not want people on the floor to know anything. The only person he had told was Dylan, so at least he could work out how he was feeling about all this with someone…funny it should be his ex-boyfriend to give him crush advice. Well, yes…he had a crush on Drew. He admitted it. He was definitely not going to do anything about it…I mean the guy was not exactly embracing his new found sexuality…but he was fun to look at. Definite eye candy. Anyways, Ellie was distracted getting excited about Craig's visit from Vancouver this week. He had a week off his busy music schedule and she was cleaning her room, painting her nails (black, of course – Ellie does _not_ dress up), and Marco could feel her excitement. He wouldn't want to bother her with his silly crush at the moment anyways.

"Marco – Craig totally wants you to take us to that gay club you were talking about on Saturday…you know, I think he's missing his dose of gay life without you around," Ellie bubbled at dinner the night Craig was going to arrive.

"Where?...Sky…Sure, that'd be great. I haven't even been there yet."

"Where? Can I come?" Dan's interest was peaked.

"Uh…sure. Craig and Ellie are coming but it _is _a gay club," Marco warned.

"That's cool…I came to university for new experiences," Dan added without realizing the connotation.

"Really?" Lisa laughed, "well, Kim and I will come too."

"Wow. Cool," Marco enthused, "it'll be great."

"Drew, you're going to come too, right?" Dan asked.

Marco got protective, not wanting Drew to feel cornered "Drew doesn't –"

"Yeah, I'll come," Drew answered for himself.

Marco looked at him and nodded his head, "Okay. Cool."

The beats of the music pumped through Sky on Saturday night. Drag shows on the hour, the clubby dance floor and the pop dance floor, and the room with couches, three bars. It reminded Marco of _the Other Team_ in Toronto, only better. And here they were of legal drinking age, he mused to himself as he sipped on his pink Sea Breeze. A classic girly drink, Marco laughed to himself as he chinked Drew's beer in a friendly 'cheers'. Drew seemed to be doing okay surrounded by friends, and Marco was just so happy to be here.

"Ahhh Marco…I missed you!" Craig grabbed Marco in a bear hug and twirled him around. "It's good to go dancing with you guys again."

"Check out my boyfriend flirting with Marco…Again."

"Don't worry, babe…'cause I saved this for you," Craig flirted dipping Ellie and kissing her passionately. Ellie smiled her satisfied smile.

The chemistry of solid friendship.

The group headed up to the pop dance floor, and Marco forgot to hide his excitement as _Backstreet's Back_ blared through the speakers. Drew was standing to the side with his beer, talking to Dan, as Marco, Lisa and Kim heated up the dance floor. Despite the cheesy song, Marco knew he was a good dancer, and he moved gracefully to the beats. He even thought he occasionally saw Drew staring at him out of the corner of his eye - so he was determined to put on a good show.

"Marco, right?" Marco turned around when Steve, from the Queer McGill exec tapped him on the shoulder.

"Steve – hey, how's it going?" they gave each other standard hello kisses on both cheeks – he was in Quebec now after all. One just would not do.

"So you found your way to Sky, eh?"

"Yeah. It's my first time…it seems pretty cool…and for some reason, half my floor in res wanted to come with me."  
"Which is also pretty cool," Steve smiled. "It's good to be out in Montreal…" Steve laughed as he twirled Marco in to dance with him when he heard _Tainted Love_ begin. "I love this song."

"Me too," Marco agreed, loving the feel of dancing with Steve, moving to the music. He had been missing gay community since some of his closest friends from the youth group in Toronto had made their way to university. Steve was thin, with soft features, and quite flaming, if Marco did say so himself. Definite friend material.

When there was a break in the music, Marco went over to Dan who was talking to Lisa. "Hey guys, where's Drew?" Marco couldn't see him.

"I think he left," Dan said, "I guess gay bars aren't his thing."

"Oh." Marco said, hoping he didn't sound hurt.

Marco finally stumbled into bed at 3 am, sober enough to brush his teeth, drink water, and change into his pajamas, after a fantastic night of dancing. His pillow had never felt quite so fluffy and inviting, when he was suddenly awoken by a knock on his door.

"Whu- who is it?"

"Marco?"

Marco got up to open the door, "Drew?...it's 3 am. I thought you went to sleep ages ago."

Drew walked into Marco's room sitting down at the desk chair, as Marco crawled back on his bed, "Yeah. I left. But I couldn't sleep."

"Oh….Yeah, well why did you leave?...Was it just too uncomfortable for you?"

"No. I liked the gay bar. It seemed cool."

"Oh…Well why'd you leave so early then?"

Drew sat quietly for a moment before speaking. Marco was getting used to his thoughtful way, "You seemed busy."

Marco looked confused, "Busy?"

"Ya know…with that guy."

"Who?... Steve?" Marco suddenly realized what his dancing must have looked like to the closeted gay guy who's never had a gay friend, "This is hilarious. Drew- Steve's another exec member of Queer McGill. We were just dancing. He's great…but really, Drew – so NOT my type."

"Oh. Well you were talking to Ellie and Craig about how hot you thought that other guy in the corner was."

"The hot guy in the corner?" Marco was highly amused by the conversation he was having. Was this conversation really leading to…to what? Was Drew jealous? Of him with another guy? Marco thought Drew was totally hot, but Drew thinking he was hot…it had barely occurred to him. The guy could hardly say the words 'I'm gay.' An all out crush was still months down the road. "Yeah, he was hot….But Drew, he was just some hot guy in the corner…What is up with this?"

"This what?"

"This direction of conversation…what's going on with you?" Marco prodded. The drunken 3 am dark room factor helped move along the conversation.

"I don't know, Marco," Drew paused again, "I know I'm not very good at the whole gay thing yet... but I just guess I found myself wishing that you were thinking those things about…well, about me." Did he just say that? It's so easy to get distracted by that lulling accent.

"Wait...Are you asking me if I think you're hot?" Marco asked sheepishly.

"Yeah…" Drew wondered if he should have said anything.

"Ahhh Drew…" Marco shook his head, "There's still so much you don't know about me." Drew just looked at him, listening with vulnerability in his eyes. "Like first of all, that despite my outgoing personality…I'm actually really shy when it comes to these things," Marco looked up blushing, to see a small smile form on Drew's face, "and that holy shit, yes…Yes, Drew, you are so totally hot. Your sparkling green eyes, your blond hair falling into them, your runner's body, and that totally adorable Southern drawl. You want to know that I notice those things?…so yeah. Now you know. I do." Marco fell down on his back on his bed and covered his face with the quilt. He shyly peered out, "so you happy now?"

"Yeah," Drew smiled the most open smile Marco had seen on him yet, "'cause I'm crushin' on you too."

"You are?" Marco was amazed, "I don't get it... you're just barely figuring out that you're gay."

"Yeah. ..And crushing on a guy is one of those things that helps you figure it out pretty fast." Marco and Drew stared at each other in the dark, checking the other one out, making sure it was real.

"You can come sit on the bed, you know," Marco broke the silence, "I won't bite…or jump you or anything."

Drew moved from the desk chair to the bed. Marco could see he was shaking. "I know…not that I'd mind."

Marco blushed profusely, closing his eyes to calm his red cheeks. It had been a long time since he'd been this close to a guy looking at him that way.

"You are shy," Drew laughed, "I'm the one who should be shy."

"Yeah," Marco giggled at himself as he moved closer to Drew. Drew leaned in, not having anything else to say, but knowing what he wanted. Marco could feel the quivering as Drew's lips met his. Marco reached out and took Drew's hand, softly caressing away his shakes as they softly kissed, mouths slightly open.

When the kiss ended, Marco was the first to speak, "That was like…wow," Marco kept holding his hand, "And I guess you just had your first guy-kiss," Marco remembered how he had felt and how fun it now was to be on the other side.

Drew didn't say anything. He didn't have to. His smile was enough for Marco.


	4. Black or White

I was wrong! I didn't have to work late tonight...and below is the result. A long new chapter - yay! I kind of got addicted to this story...

Thank you so much to the reviewers - especially to Aspirer, Missmiamya, and Adamobabe for your enthusiasm. Please review if you are reading. It really makes a writer's day...I would love to get 8-10 reviews by the time I write again (it really won't be only a day this time)...Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Black or White

Marco walked into breakfast the next day still stunned from the night before. He hoped Drew wasn't freaking out too much. I mean the guy was hardly out to himself and suddenly he was kissing another guy. Overwhelming for him. 'But boy it was fun for me,' Marco laughed to himself.

When he sat down at his floor's table, Drew was already there, talking to Dan with Lisa and another girl, Jane. "Hey guys."

"Hey Marco," Dan moved over to give him a seat between him and Jane. Drew looked quickly up in acknowledgement and then down again. The rest of breakfast went without much eye contact, let alone actual conversation between them. 'He is so not comfortable,' Marco thought to himself. He just wasn't sure what to do about it.

Later in the day, Marco went down to campus for a Queer McGill meeting. They were doing a queer awareness workshop in his residence the next day and there was still much to be done. He was glad to be away from the drama of residence, as they planned out the workshop – Marco would tell his coming out story – always good to personalize the issue, they'd discuss myths and campus issues. Kendra would facilitate with Steve. "Hey – I'm really excited," Marco beamed, "this is going to be my first bit of gay activism."

"May it be the first of many," Kendra chinked her coke to Marco's. The two of them were left cleaning up, as they walked out together. "So you seeing anyone right now, Marco?...You're not still with Dylan, are you?"

"Dylan? No…we're actually still great friends. But he got a hockey scholarship to the States and it seemed a little ridiculous to stay together when we couldn't even afford to see each other like once a semester," Marco laughed, "it was a great relationship, though. I'm lucky."

"He's lucky too…you're quite a catch," Kendra complimented in that camp counsellor looking out for her camper kind of way. "So what about now?"

"Funny you should ask…I don't think I'm really seeing anyone," Marco sounded unsure.

Kendra gave him an interested and confused look, "you don't _think_ so?"

"Well,…does making out with a super-closeted guy in my residence room count?" Marco asked sheepishly. He trusted Kendra and it was good to get it off his chest.

"Marco – you devil. Converting them already."

"Yeah," Marco just laughed and shook his head as he made was way back up to the scene of the crime.

Marco was sitting up trying to finish his calculus homework for Monday, when he was surprised to see that his math partner actually showed up at his room. "Drew hey,…I wasn't sure we were going to be studying tonight," Marco spoke cryptically, "come in."

"Yeah...that's okay, right? We're still studying together."

"Definitely…I just wasn't…well, I wasn't sure you wanted to study tonight. But that's great…Anyways, I'm just on question 4," Marco quickly shifted the focus to calculus.

Drew sat down on Marco's bed as usual, and they worked through some problems. It seemed as if things couldn't be more normal. "I'm stuck on 6," Drew leaned over Marco at his desk, showing him the problem.

"Okay, well, here's how I did-…woh." Marco was suddenly interrupted by the feel of someone expertly kissing his neck. "Ahh Drew…I'm a sucker for neck kissing." Marco leaned back, enjoying the sensation.

"This is okay then?" Drew wasn't sure.

"Definitely okay," Marco reluctantly broke away to turn around and sit up on his desk, now facing drew with his legs dangling. He pulled Drew in between them and looked up at him expectantly. "So I'm assuming you're going to lean down and kiss me now," Marco teased.

"Yeah…I'm thinking about it," Drew smiled as he moved his lips softly on top of Marco's, subconsciously shaking his head as if he still couldn't believe what he was doing.

"It's okay, Drew," Marco reassured as he gently pulled Drew's face down to his and began kissing him. The kiss started off gently, but quickly intensified, as Drew opened Marco's lips with his tongue, holding him, and kissing him deeply with so much strength. Marco was breathless at the intense physicality. He followed his instincts, climbing off the desk and playfully pushing Drew down on his bed as he climbed on top of him. Drew's intense eyes shone at him for a moment before Marco covered his mouth again. Drew was biting his lips, his neck. "Drew-"

"Yeah," Drew looked self conscious for a minute.

"This is like…intense…it's…wow."

"That's a good wow, right?"

"Oh yeah," Marco nodded as they began kissing again.

Knock knock.

At the sound of Lisa's voice – "Marco, you there? I need help with calculus," Drew jumped up, white as a ghost.

"One sec, I'm just finishing a problem," Marco answered as he mouthed to Drew, "it's okay…we're doing calc homework, remember?" Drew resumed his homework position as Lisa walked over to Marco at his desk. Only Marco could tell the anxiety emanating from Drew, and it wasn't related to the calc homework.

As he got into bed that night, Marco's mind was racing with the ups and downs of the day. He dialed Dylan's number hoping he'd have someone to talk to about it.

"Hello."

"Dylan…I'm so glad you're there."

"Hey Marco…great to hear from you. What's going on?"

"Holy Dylan…way too much." Marco told him about Drew's admission that he was gay, his decision to go out to Sky, that he left early because Marco was dancing with Steve-

Dylan laughed, "So he does have a crush on you, eh?...I knew it wouldn't take long."

Marco blushed, realizing that he was about to tell his ex-boyfriend and the only other person he'd been physical with that he'd been kissing another guy. "Yeah…I didn't know it at the time…but he told me later on…well, at 3:30 am when he came to my room, to be precise."

"He came to your room at 3:30 in the morning? …Do I even need to guess what happened next?"

"I guess not…so yeah, we kissed…I got to give him his first guy-kiss," Marco couldn't help but smile to himself, remembering how excited Dylan was to give him his.

"And?..."

"And what?"

"Duh…How was it?...If I'm not mistaken, it's been a while since you've been with someone."

"No…you're not mistaken. You know you're the only guy I've been with, even kissed…so yeah,... it was actually incredibly hot. Kind of incredible," Marco blushed hardly believing he was telling anyone this, let alone Dylan. "Look, Dylan…is it okay that I'm talking to you about this?"

"Yeah,… yeah it is. You know I'm always going to have a serious soft spot for you, sexy…but I can handle being a bit jealous for the price of actually being real friends with you. We're apart, and we date other people…That's life, I guess."

"Yeah," Marco sighed, "thanks…'cause right now I really need to talk." Marco explained this morning's cold shoulder, followed by the unexpectedly passionate calculus lesson abruptly interrupted with Drew looking terrified at the prospect of anyone finding out about him. "You see, Dylan…I just don't know what to do…I like him. He's sweet, and thoughtful, and incredibly hot…but he is just so closeted. And I don't think I want to be a 3am friend with benefits. I'm running the residence queer awareness workshop, for irony's sake," Marco vented.

"Yeah…You are definitely not meant to be in the closet. Even when you were first coming out when we started dating, you couldn't stay in the closet for much more than a few days before wanting to participate in the ever present school PDA," Dylan laughed. "Seriously, though, before you do anything rash one way or the other, you should probably try talking to him about it. Figuring out what he thinks he wants and you can tell him what you want."

"Yeah, I know you're right…it's just not that easy talking to the strong silent type about these things."

The next day, Marco was acutely aware of receiving the same minimal acknowledgement treatment that he had received from Drew the day before. He knew he would have to talk to him tonight, but first he had an awareness workshop to run for his floor. Well,… Drew was about to see just how out he was.

"….So yeah…I was mostly lucky, great friends, a supportive mom. It took one of my friend's, Spinner, some time to come around. At first he even graffitied 'Marco is a fag' on the guy's washroom wall," he could see his new friends cringe at the thought of him going through that. Even Rich and Joe were listening intently. "But he actually did a complete turnaround, as did my dad, who definitely had a hard time sending me off to my prom with a guy…my ex, actually, who came back from university to take me. Dylan - My close friend's gay older brother. He was the reason I came out, actually, the reason it was worth it. Because in the end, as I'm sure so many of you know already…love, sexuality, attraction. It's what life's all about. And with him, I realized how amazing it could be to be gay. And like I said on the first day, I'm not going through it anymore and I'm comfortable. And I can look at you all now and tell you honestly that I love being gay. I wouldn't change it for anything." Marco looked directly at Drew as he finished, as if asking if he was up for the challenge. Drew's eyes met his right back.

After the workshop, Ann said to hang on before everyone took off, "Look guys…I think we all owe a huge thank you to Marco. Marco shared something incredibly personal about himself with us. Not everyone has a workshop with someone they actually know and live with. I know I learned a lot from you, Marco. And I just want to say how much I personally appreciate your openness."

Marco blushed as he heard clapping, and Ellie's and Dan's arms wrap around him on either side.

The group walked back up to their floor surrounding Marco with questions and excited comments. "Wow. It's so cool that you had a boyfriend in highschool." "I can't believe someone wrote you were a fag on a wall." "I can't believe you were ever closeted – you just seem so open and confident." Marco was beaming. When he walked past Rich and Joe in the hallway, they didn't even make one of their usual comments to him. He felt high, surrounded by such positive energy. Except, …well, except where the hell was Drew? Lisa, Kim, Ellie, Craig, and Dan all sat down to chat. But their usual group member was nowhere in sight.

Later that night, Marco was finishing his homework when he heard a knock on his door. 'Let me guess,' he mused as he opened the door. "Hey Drew," Marco looked at him, unamused, "you can come in."

"Hey." Drew sat down on his bed. Marco just stared at him, shaking his head, "What?"

"Drew…I'm not clueless, you know? There has been a noticeable pattern to the way you're acting around me."

"Oh." Drew looked down, already feeling badly.

"Look Drew," Marco softened slightly seeing his sad eyes, "I know you're just coming out… and you're not ready to put on a rainbow necklace and dance in the Pride parade," Marco laughed at the image, "but Drew - I'm not interested in being your boy toy. I didn't come out to have someone sneak in to my room each night for a quickie," Marco was mad and Drew was clearly taken aback.

"Woh…Marco. That's not what I'm doing at all…at least that ain't my intention at all…Marco, I like you…and I'm not just saying that to get you into bed," Marco's anger started to melt hearing what he already knew was true. "Do you know how much I'd love to be you, Marco?" It was the first time Marco saw Drew's eyes well up with emotion, "out and proud. Running workshops. Supportive family, friends, having had a boyfriend…You have no idea how lucky you are."

Marco sat down beside Drew, instinctively holding him close, looking directly at him, "Yes, I do, Drew. I do know how lucky I am…and I can't promise you that you'll be less or more lucky…but I can tell you that we have some pretty awesome people on our floor – Lisa, Kim, Ellie, Dan, and that there are great supports and groups at McGill that would make coming out here at least okay. And…," Marco moved closer to him, holding his stare, "And you'd have me…as your friend, and as…well, you'll have to decide." Marco kissed him gently on the lips, taking his hand

"Yeah…so I guess I can't choose boy toy, huh?" Drew laughed, "I can't believe you used that term, Mr. innocent Marco…I want to come out, Marco, I really do. And this conversation was a necessary kick, 'cause well,…I definitely don't want to lose…well, you. I just hope you can just put up with some baby steps."

"Definitely," Marco smiled widely as he moved to straddle Drew, running his fingers through his hair, "But Drew, you definitely still have a lot to learn about me, because I'm definitely not so innocent." Marco's eyes flashed flirtatiously as he slid his tongue into Drew's mouth, biting on his lip.

Drew's eyes were full of desire and relief, as he pulled Marco down on top of him. Marco was blown away by Drew's physicality – the way he moved his body unconsciously under Marco, the pressure of his hands on Marco's back. Marco began to bite on his soft neck, as Drew arched his neck to give him more access, "Marco..." Marco loved knowing he was turning him on. He kissed him deeply.

"Drew, it has been a long time since I've been with someone like this…and well, all I can say is," he saw Drew's eyes momentarily look worried, " you are amazing." Drew smiled, melting under Marco's skilled touch.


	5. It's Raining Men

Wow. Thank you so much to all the reviewers. The reviews far exceeded my hopes...I only ask you all now to please keep reviewing if you're reading. I love them! Special mention to Kaitlinbell, luvluv, and Aspirer, for their thoughtful and detailed reviews.

Random responses to previous reviews - several people were amused/surprised that Ellie and/or Marco smoked pot. In my eyes, it was just kind of a thing to try, not a big deal to either of them. This is pretty consistent with what my experience of first year university was...

And for those reviewers (and there are many!) who keep asking about when Dylan will appear...hang in there...and keep reading.

A long awaited and long chapter 5 - enjoy!

Chapter 5: It's Raining Men

Marco stared down at the overdone bacon and slimy microwave scrambled eggs on his breakfast tray as he walked into the dining hall. "Tell me why I ordered the meal plan again?" Marco mused as he approached his friends.

"I know. Oily eggs and bacon versus froot loops – the healthy possibilities are endless," Drew laughed as he spooned the pink and green O's into his mouth, moving over to give Marco a place to sit. Marco smiled, noticing the shift.

"You walking to calc?" Drew asked him as they brought up their trays.

"Yeah," Marco smiled, glad that Drew appeared to be talking to him in daylight too.

"So I have some news," Drew looked at Marco, waiting for a response.

"News?...okay. What?"

"So I kind of told Dan that I might be gay."

"What?... Drew – that's so great. How'd it go?" Marco bubbled excitedly, "And wait…what do you mean by kind of told him that you might be?"

"Well…I'm still not very good at talking about it…But, well, he asked if I was interested in anyone on the floor when we were doing our chem lab last night."

"And?..." Marco prodded.

"And so…I told him that I was…and that I was maybe, kinda, sorta, seeing…you," Drew blushed, looking down at the sidewalk.

"Wow…You did? That's really…well really great."

"It is? …I wasn't sure…Well, anyways…I think he was really surprised. He just said wow and that he didn't know…but then, you know what he said?" Drew paused, "He thanked me for telling him and was like, that's cool because you're one of his favourite people…I can't believe it," Drew shook his head, smiling.

Marco squeezed Drew's arm as they walked into class, "I can, Drew…I really can."

Drew had finally agreed to a date. Well, a date other than a calculus "lesson" or a group dinner in the residence cafeteria. "You know this is an actual date, Drew," Marco had warned him, "so I might just try to like, hold your hand in the movie theatre or something…I hope you can handle it," Marco had teased.

Drew had just looked at him sheepishly, "Try me."

The two freshly showered, boy-scented students made their way down the McGill hill to the movie theatre. "I can't believe you convinced me to go see Hollywood Bollywood," Drew complained.

"Come on, Drew – those beautiful costumes, the music, all the glittering colour, so hot these days," Marco bubbled.

Drew looked at him, "You are so gay," he laughed.

"Uh..yeah," Marco gave him his 'duh' look, "and from what I can remember from last night, hunny …so are you." Marco smiled at him flirtatiously as they walked into the theatre.

"I guess so…" Drew still didn't seem totally convinced.

Marco loved the movie theatre date. Even though he and Drew had obviously wandered past the point of holding hands, there was still something exciting about being at the movies, hot guy beside him, trying to figure out when to hold his hand, making sure he's not uncomfortable. Drew looked at him expectantly as they sat down in the somewhat dim, but not yet dark theatre, playing the ads and trivia before the movie. Marco smiled at him, intertwining their fingers, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Drew smiled. _Zoom, zoom, zoom_…the Mazda commercial played on the screen.

"Marco!...and Drew." Suddenly Ellie's hands were on Marco's shoulders. Drew quickly grabbed his hand away, as he looked up to see a surprised Ellie and an amused Craig, staring down at them from the row behind, "I didn't know you guys were going to the movies tonight," Ellie gaped, " In fact, …I didn't know anything…at all…why am I always the last to know things?"

Marco looked down, laughing and shaking his head, wondering if Drew was holding up. Marco, to his surprise, found the whole situation hilarious. "It's okay, Drew…they're my best friends…so don't worry, okay?" Marco reassured him half heartedly, knowing very well there was no need to reassure. It was Craig and Ellie…they only go dancing in gay bars for goodness sakes. "And Ell…you're not the last to know…actually, you're almost the first."

"And who…may I ask…did you tell before your best friends in the whole world?" Ellie questioned.

"Actually…I told Dan," Drew found his voice, "Look guys…Marco didn't say anything because I wasn't ready to…this whole dating guys thing…it's brand new for me."

"No worries, Drew," Craig patted him on the shoulder before jumping over the row to sit down on the other side of Marco, "we're just teasing Marco…and your secret is safe."

"Definitely," Ellie agreed, "but I can't promise that we won't tease Marco," Ellie added.

"Thanks, Ell," Marco rolled his eyes, smiling at her, "I know I can always count on you."

As the lights dimmed, Drew reached over and took back Marco's hand, "Your friends are cool."

"I know," Marco whispered, "and they're your friends too."

As the group walked back up to residence together, Craig suddenly realized that he and Ellie, so used to just chilling with Marco, may have crashed his date, "Guys…did we crash your date?...I just realized that we just assumed we should sit with you…I hope a double date was okay?"

"Yeah, definitely," Drew answered, "I mean a first double date was probably a bigger challenge for me than just a first date with Marco…I mean I'm only here for another two months and I've got to get in all the firsts I can right? Chances are that I'll have another chance to be alone with Marco."

"Did you know you were going to come out when you decided to come from small town Tennessee to Montreal for a semester?" Craig asked.

"Maybe subconsciously," Drew thought about it.

"Yeah," Marco interjected, "Drew decided that he would come to Montreal for a semester, come out to himself, date someone, come out to his friends…and then go back and do it all again in Tennessee next semester," Marco teased.

"Don't remind me, Marco," Drew sighed as they walked up the stairs to their floor.

"Okay Marco, so I want the scoop on how this whole thing happened, Mr. Del Rossi."

"Later, Ellie," Marco motioned his head towards the door to his room that he and Drew were about to enter.

"Oh…right. Right. Later," Ellie laughed at herself for being so clueless.

"Yeah…and I'm leaving tomorrow, Ms. Nash…and I think Marco has the right idea," Craig flirted as he grabbed her hand leading her down the hall back to her room.

The phone rang late that night after Drew had left Marco's room, and Marco was still feeling wired from the electricity of their kissing. It seemed to Marco that Drew's quiet intensity all got expressed in physicality. He loved it. He smiled to himself as he picked up the phone.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey Dylan…how's it going?...calling me at 11:30?"

"I know…I just got home from our game…and I missed you so I thought I'd call….And I haven't heard from you in a while so I assume all is going well with the strong, silent Yankee?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much…but I don't just call you when I need crush advice, ya know?...But I must admit that it's nice to have someone to crush on that's actually crushing back…and is within a 1 kilometre radius of me at all times... Drew's actually doing pretty well. He's come out to a few close friends on our floor, and he told me tonight that he's even thinking of coming out to his best friend when he goes home for American Thanksgiving in three weeks…which is definitely a good idea because he only has six weeks left for his exchange, and it would suck to go back to a place where no one knows. So I'm proud of him, and we're having a great time…Anyways, what's going on with you and your hockey guy? What did you say his name was…Troy?"

"Yeah,… Troy…Well, we're dating, I guess….He's hot. Definitely hot. Yeah,…it's fun. I'm happy…I'm just not… you know,…in love."

"Yeah…I know."

Marco's tactic had been something like this – "Look, Drew… Queer McGill is hosting its November Homohop next Saturday night…I'm helping to organize it… You're gonna come, right? I mean, I know it's kind of a public-y McGill place, but it's only us queer kids that will be there…And it's our last weekend before you go back for American Thanksgiving next weekend." It had worked. Drew agreed – half reluctantly and half excitedly.

"Marco sweetie," Steve hugged and kissed him as he and Drew walked into the party room turned homohop central, "and who is this handsome beauty you've brought with you?"

"Hey Steve…this is Drew. Drew, this is Steve…Yeah, Drew's the guy from residence-"

"Hey Steve," Drew introduced himself.

"Oh the cute Southern drawl," Steve teased, "He _is_ cute."

"Steve," Marco sighed shaking his head as he and Drew walked over to the bar to get a drink.

"So that's the Steve-"

"That you were jealous of that night at Sky….yeah….that's him," Marco laughed, "love the guy, Drew…but now you probably see, not a threat."

"Yeah…I'm more clued in now. Just because the guy is gay-"

"Doesn't mean that he can compete with a cute Southern drawl, green eyes, runner's body," Marco flirted as he ran his hand along Drew's chest. Marco could see that Drew was taken aback by the flirtatious affection in such an open space, but after the initial surprise, Drew looked around and just smiled. No one was watching. The music pumped through the speakers.

_It's raining men, Hallelujah! It's raining men, Amen._

Drew and Marco danced to the campy music, punctuated with Drew's pauses to watch Marco move – "Man you're cute," Drew heard himself say. The couple of drinks helped lessen Drew's cautiousness. Marco just kept dancing, loving the attention.

As the final song of the evening, Sarah MacLachlan's _Possession_ started to play, Marco looked at Drew with a question in his eyes – are you ready to slow dance? The guy-guy and girl-girl couples wrapped around each other around them, as Drew looked at Marco with nervous desire. Seeing his eyes, Marco walked up to him and pulled him towards his body in a tight hug. Drew tightened his grip around Marco.

"This is the first time I've slow danced with a guy," Drew confessed.

Marco's eyes sparkled up at his, "I know, babe." Marco kept the eye contact as he felt their bodies press up against each other. Marco ran his fingers through Drew's soft blonde hair, gently moving his head closer to his own. The alcohol had diminished any resistance, it was dark, and Marco leaned upwards, taking a risk as he gently pressed his lips against Drew's.

_And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away…_

Drew kissed Marco back passionately, opening their mouths, pulling Marco in and arching his back to kiss his neck, blowing Marco away. "Woh…I have got to get you back to my room," Marco whispered.

"Yeah," they laughed as they made their way out the door.

Marco had barely closed the door to his room, as Drew pulled him down on top of him, hands on his face, kissing him deeply. Marco heard himself moan under Drew's kisses, as he suddenly felt Drew's hands under his shirt, lifting it up over his head. Marco stopped and looked questioningly at Drew. Drew just nodded, his eyes filled with desire, as Marco's hands traveled under his shirt, massaging his chest. Marco lay down on top of him, feeling their bare torsos against each other, as he slowly began to kiss and bite his way down Drew's chest. He heard Drew moan.

"This is okay, right?" Marco stopped himself. Even though he had done this before, he got nervous…is this what Drew wants? Am I doing this right?

Drew looked down at Marco's tentative eyes, and laughed, "Yeah…how come you're the nervous one again?"  
Now it was Marco's turn to laugh, "I know I'm lame…it's just that, man Drew, …for a closeted guy…you always seem to know exactly what to do with your body, how to move, the amount of pressure, the way to touch me…the physicality is intense," Marco looked down shyly, but then back up again at those green eyes staring.

"Wow…that's nice to hear coming from you…I've been told that before…that maybe I make up for words by physicality, as you call it…but with past girlfriends, I think it was pent up frustration and repressed sexuality…so I guess this is the real deal," Drew smiled.

"Yeah…and I think the theory still holds true…You are just incredibly sexy," Marco kissed him again, biting his neck. Drew moaned.

"I know that you don't necessarily realize it, Marco…but so are you."

When Marco and Drew were exhausted from kissing and late night conversation, they lay comfortably on Marco's bed, shirtless in each other's arms, falling in and out of light sleep. It was 3am and Drew reluctantly began to sit up, putting on his shirt.

"Hey-" Marco woke up, "You don't have to go…sleep here," Drew looked nervous, "Nobody's watching, Drew," Marco insisted as he pulled Drew back down. 'And more importantly,' Marco thought to himself, 'nobody cares.' It only took a minute for them both to fall asleep.

Marco next woke up to Drew's getting dressed at 6:30 am.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, "it's only 6:30."

"I know," Drew looked guilty, "but I just don't want to have to deal with anyone up…I'll see you at breakfast, kay?" Drew quickly kissed him as he quietly closed the door behind him.

'Oh Drew,' Marco laughed to himself, 'I am just so glad I'm not there anymore.' As he sat up, he noticed the red message button flashing on his answering machine. He must not have seen it when he was otherwise occupied getting back to his room last night. He pressed play as he climbed back into bed.

Beep... Hey Marco, it's Dylan…Some great news. I'm coming to Montreal for hockey next weekend on American Thanksgiving. Can't wait to see you, sexy. It's been way too long. Bye for now... Beep.


	6. Secret

Thank you reviewers - you are making my day! If you keep reading, I'll keep writing...so much fun!

And I believe this is the chapter that you have all been waiting patiently for...

Chapter 6: Secret

Marco was now fully awake despite the fact that it was 7am on a Sunday morning. He stared up at his ceiling as he lay in bed thinking about the coming week. 'Drew is leaving for the weekend. Dylan is coming for the weekend. I'm dating Drew. Dylan is my friend…why am I even thinking about this? There is nothing to think about. Why am I feeling nervous?' And then the image of Drew disappearing from Sky because Marco was dancing with another guy surfaced. 'Oh yeah…Drew can be a little jealous…and Dylan…well, Dylan can be a little flirtatious…not that I really mind.'

"Marco – brunch with Craig before he leaves today?" Ellie called through his door.

"Coming, coming…hang on while I throw on some clothes."

The three friends sat down in their booth at Eggspectations as Marco recounted how his secret romance began with Drew – the dance with Steve, the 3 am visits, Drew's finally diminishing daytime nervousness, "but for all his nervousness," Marco laughed, "he is one great kisser and well –"

"What? Lovah…" Craig teased.

"Well, not quite yet…but we'll see," Marco answered sheepishly. "But my current problem is that Dylan's coming to visit for hockey this weekend."

"So?" Ellie looked confused.

"So - Drew's going home this weekend."

"So?...Dylan's your friend…you're allowed to spend time with your friend…I still speak to Ashley." Craig didn't understand what the big deal was.

"I know…I guess you're right…I'm just going to tell Drew not to worry…I'm being a bit silly, I guess. It's just been a really long time since I've seen Dylan...prom, actually. And neither of us were dating anyone then," Marco remembered their amazing ability to forget that they weren't actually still together at his prom…well, old habits die hard.

Marco knocked on Drew's door when they got back up to residence. "Drew?"

Drew opened the door, "Hey Marco. Come on in…I'm just doing our calc homework actually."

"So is that all you want me for…calc homework,eh?" Marco teased as he closed the door, wrapping his arms around Drew's waist.

"Definitely." Drew leaned down and kissed him.

"So Drew…there's something I need to tell you…and I don't want you to worry about it, okay?"

"Umm…okay," Drew sat down looking concerned.

"See – you already look worried," Marco laughed, "Anyways…I just wanted to tell you that Dylan is coming to Montreal for hockey this weekend."

"Oh…okay," Drew looked questioningly at Marco, "does telling me that I shouldn't be worried, mean that I should be?"

"No…but I just remembered how you left Sky when I was just dancing with Steve…who isn't exactly my type..."

"And Dylan," Drew finished his sentence, "obviously is…. Well," Drew shrugged non-chalantly, I think it's cool that you're friends with your ex…I mean, you're both with other people, right? I don't really feel like I did that night at Sky anymore…I mean, I've got what I wanted." Drew wrapped his arms around Marco this time, smiling flirtatiously.

"What?...Some damn good making out…"Marco laughed.

"Yeah," Drew agreed, "and great friendship and chemistry."

Marco smiled as he leaned in to kiss him.

Dan, Ellie and Marco walked Drew down the hill to his cab on Thursday afternoon. "See you on Monday…wish me luck with Katie," Drew smiled at his friends as he thought about finally coming out to someone back home.

Dan shook his hand and patted him on the back, "Good luck, my man…I bet it will go better than you expect."

"Definitely, Drew," Ellie agreed, "I mean just think about how great we all were," she teased.

"I mean who knows?" Marco added, "Maybe Katie even has other cute gay friends to introduce you to back home," he squeezed his hand.

"Right, Marco…wishful thinking," Drew shook his head.

"Well then…you'll just miss me more," Marco teased.

Drew looked around and determining that no one could see besides his present company, quickly kissed Marco on the lips, "Yup…Bye babe."

As Drew's cab drove away, Marco continued to walk down to the train station, where Dylan's hockey team would be arriving in half an hour. Marco watched in nervous anticipation as families, grandmas and grandpas, students, and professionals moseyed their way off the train up the stairs into the station…is this Dylan? Is that Dylan?...Finally, after what felt like a long time, Marco noticed blonde curls begin to appear around the corner. A big smile appeared on his face as Dylan's familiar blue eyes met his.

"Hey Marco."

Marco felt giddy, "Hey Dylan." He kept eye contact as the escalator slowly, slowly brought Dylan up to his level. They looked at each other for a moment before Dylan tentatively pulled Marco into a hug, "It's been a long time."

"Too long," Marco heard himself say as he buried his head in Dylan's warm winter jacket.

"Ummm…hello Marco hunny," Marco looked up to an unfamiliar face speaking to him. Well built, brown hair, brown eyes, sharp features…quite yummy if Marco did say so himself.

"Sorry, sorry Troy…Marco, this is Troy..Troy, Marco."

Oh…Troy. Right. Troy is on the hockey team, "Hey Troy."

Troy smiled playfully at him, "I have heard a lot about you, Marco."

"You have?" Marco sounded surprised and looked at Dylan who was looking unamusedly at Troy, "I mean…yeah. Dylan and I go way back." Marco tried to sound non-chalant, still wondering why Dylan's guy of the moment had heard a lot about him.

"So Troy…Marco and I have a lot of catching up to do. Can you tell Coach that I'll be back at the hotel in a couple of hours…Marco was saying there's a great campus café that we could go to," Dylan remembered their coffee plans. And he seemed to be getting rid of Troy. Okay.

"Okay hun…now don't do anything I wouldn't do," Troy seemed incredibly relaxed about his relationship with Dylan. Cool.

Marco took one of Dylan's bags as they walked together to the Alley café, chatting casually, occasionally stealing a glance at the other, making sure they were actually really in the same place.

"So what's your schedule this weekend?" Marco asked as they sat down at a corner table with their cappuccinos.

"Well, the tournament's tomorrow and Saturday, and the team goes back on Saturday night…but I'm staying until Sunday to talk to McGill's coach, and of course…to visit you."

"Oh. Okay. Cool…It's been a while since I've seen a hockey game," Marco laughed.

"You mean your hockey star ex-boyfriend didn't turn you into a true fan?" Dylan teased.

"So Troy seems fun…" Marco broached the topic, "He didn't seem too bothered by our little private coffee date."

"Yeah…he's great…And no. Troy is definitely not bothered. We're dating and having a good time, but we've both agreed that there are no strings…he thinks its funny that we used to be so serious," Dylan confessed, "So you can see…he's not exactly the boyfriend type."

"And you?" Marco wondered how Dylan thought of himself now.

"Me?...I can go either way," he chuckled, "as long as he's cute…And what about you and the Cajun hottie?"

"Well…I don't know…we're dating…I'd say there are some loose strings attached. I mean, I wouldn't feel right being with someone else…It would hurt him. And I like him…But he is leaving in three more weeks to go back to Tennessee, so I don't think either of us is really hearing wedding bells or anything," Marco laughed.

"Can I meet him?" Dylan asked.

"Well…I'd say yes, but he's away for American Thanksgiving…you'll have to settle for seeing a picture."

"So we're alone for the weekend, eh?" Dylan flirted.

"Yeah," Marco flirted back shyly, "just like old times."

Marco checked himself out in the mirror – tight white shirt, new square glasses, perfectly tight jeans, before he made his way down to watch Dylan's final hockey game on Saturday night. The rest of Dylan's team was leaving after the game, and Marco had promised to show him around Montreal for the evening. It always felt like a date with Dylan. He couldn't help it. There was just that chemistry. And what the hell, it was fun.

"Score!" Marco watched as Dylan shot the puck through McGill's net. A guilty smile crept over his face as the rest of the crowd groaned. It was okay, though. McGill still won the game.

"Later guys," Dylan turned to his teammates, and gave Troy's arm a tight squeeze, as he walked out of the changeroom to a very stylish and hot looking Marco smiling at him.

"Hey sexy," Dylan smiled, "You look good."

"Thanks," Marco blushed, pleased that his efforts were noticed, "You don't look so bad yourself….So what do you want to do tonight? I assumed you were staying up at res with me so I got a second mattress for the room. So yeah, there's this cool Thai restaurant on Crescent street, or we can go for Greek on Prince Arthur, or-"

"What about Sky?" Dylan asked.

"Sky?" Marco looked surprised, "You want to go clubbing…just us, I mean I didn't invite anyone else but I could call Ellie to come and-"

"Yes, I mean just us…it'll be fun. And of course I want to go clubbing. Check out the Montreal gay scene…I mean if I am going to transfer here next semester," Dylan waited for Marco to react, smiling to himself.

"What! You're transferring here...what? Where did this come from?" Marco was stunned.

"Well, I told you I'm meeting the McGill coach tomorrow…I mean McGill's a great team, and I think my family was getting tired of me being so far away from Toronto…and well, so was I. I miss my family, and friends, and," Dylan looked down at Marco, "sexy ex-boyfriends."

"Wow…that would just be awesome," Marco said out loud not to anyone in particular, "that's crazy that you would be here, kind of in my world."

"Yeah. It would be your turn to show me the ropes," Dylan flirted suggestively.

Marco playfully punched him in the arm as they walked into the bar, "You just can't resist bringing that up, can you?"

The energy at Sky was electric. The bar was particularly full, even for a Saturday night, and the music beat out crowd pleaser after crowd pleaser. Marco and Dylan looked good walking in together, and Marco enjoyed the eyes he could feel on the two of them.

"I think we're being checked out everywhere," Dylan noticed too.

"Yeah…hot, eligible students, who can blame them?" Marco laughed.

"Marco…You have gotten a bit of an ego," Dylan eyed him, "I'm impressed."

"Not exactly," Marco blushed, "but honestly, Dylan, being out at McGill, compared to being out at Degrassi…really, it's so easy. There are actually gay people…And if you're out, and comfortable and confident about it-"

"Then you're hot," Dylan understood.

"Yeah…I'm just so glad I'm not where I was three years ago, ya know?"

"Hey – I believe we started dating three years ago," Dylan feigned hurt.

Marco rolled his eyes, "You know that's not what I mean."

"Dylan Michalchuk – is that you?" Dylan and Marco turned around surprised to see Kendra, decked out in army pants and black boots, walking up to them.

"Kendra – hey! Great to see you," Dylan smiled.

"It is you… I didn't know you were in town," the girl beside her waited patiently, "Sorry – Dylan, this is my girlfriend, Sam. Sam – this is Dylan, another guy from the youth group in Toronto."

"Hey Sam," Dylan introduced himself and then looking playfully at Marco, "And Kendra, this is my boyfriend, Marco."

Marco gaped. Kendra looked confused, "Really?...What happened to the-"

Dylan laughed. Marco punched him. "It _is_ not…Don't get the wrong idea, Kendra…Dylan's just flirting as usual. Yes, I'm still dating Drew."

Dylan put his arm around, Marco, "Yeah…too bad. But it's good to remember old times, isn't it?" He led Marco to the dance floor.

Marco was spinning pleasantly after a couple of drinks, getting lost in the trancy music. He couldn't help but watch the sexy athlete with the brilliant blue eyes watching him dance. Dylan was checking him out, eyes wandering up and down his body. He felt sexy…and sexual…and alive.

_Something's comin' over….something's comin' over me…_

Dylan's hand on his arm, breath in his ear, 'do you want another drink?' Sure he'd have another drink. 'To following your heart,' Dylan had said before toasting Marco's glass. What was that supposed to mean? Marco sipped his rye and ginger ale, body still swaying to the music. Marco's hand on Dylan's chest, 'Thanks for the drink.'

_My baby's got a secret…_

Drinks finished. Glasses on the corner table. Marco closed his eyes, soaking up the electric energy. Hands on his waist, pulling him closer. It was Dylan. Just checking. His arms around Dylan's neck. So hot, so familiar. Eye contact…beautiful eyes.

"You're really not the tentative grade 10 coming out of the closet anymore, are you?" Dylan felt Marco's body moving gracefully… confidently… to the music.

"You should know that already, Dylan." Their eyes never lost contact.

"I do." Dylan pulled him closer. Strong arms, defined muscles. Their legs were intertwined. Marco was turned on. Marco knew Dylan was turned on. They kept staring.

"Let's get out of here."

Dylan pulled Marco down on to Marco's bed, as Marco shut the door to his room. Marco lay on his back looking up at Dylan, whose fingers softly traced Marco's face. Marco was spinning – the alcohol, the energy. "Dylan – I can't…don't-"

"I know," Dylan whispered, "shhh…don't worry." Marco closed his eyes, as Dylan's fingers continued to tickle his face. Marco's hands found their way to Dylan's back, soft skin. They kicked off their jeans, lying in their boxers and t-shirts. Their heads lay on Marco's pillow, unfocused, tired eyes staring as their hands explored the familiar territory, soft backs, strong arms. "I just want to hold you," Dylan pulled Marco in to him, their bodies inches apart, breath mingling in the space between their faces. "I miss you, Marco," Marco thought he heard Dylan say before their breathing got deeper. Sleep took them over.


	7. Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

Hello readers! Waves…Thank you so much for reading and reviewing…I am very happy with the response to this story so please keep them comin' (and as always, the more specific, the better…)

Some exciting news – another author, luvluv, came to visit Toronto this week, and she discovered, and we both met, John Bregar (Dylan) last night…I know you are probably thinking yeah, right – first she meets Adamo, and now John…but it's true! Luvluv even has the pictures to prove it…He was very sweet and smiley, happy that fans wanted to meet him (he was a host in a downtown restaurant and luvluv discovered him and we asked to meet him). We told him that we're looking forward to season 6 and he said that he is in quite a few episodes but that so far "he's not doing too much," but that he has another episode coming up so he's hoping. I guess that likely means that there is no major Marco/Dylan storyline before at least episode 612 (I think that's the next episode being filmed) but that Dylan is at least around…I told him that he and Adamo are awesome, pushing boundaries, and that I admire them so much and he was very thankful. So yay for Toronto!

Chapter 7 – here you go!

Chapter 7: Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

The sun beams shone through the curtain on to Marco's bed. Marco opened his eyes as he cuddled himself into the familiar body he was spooning, sleeping beside him. He closed his eyes again. Dylan.

'Wait… Dylan is in my bed. This is my residence room…. Wait.' He opened his eyes again, sitting up, and looked down at the blonde curls still asleep on his pillow. The memories from the previous night slowly began to string together in Marco's head, as his heart began to race – hockey game, Sky, Dylan transferring, dancing, dancing closely, felt so good, leaving quickly, alcohol, lying down, hands touching, softly, sleeping.

'Drew. What am I doing?... What is Dylan doing in my bed?' Marco got up and plopped himself down on the empty mattress on the floor, originally intended for Dylan,... but clearly Dylan had other ideas. Marco sat cross legged on the mattress, and stared up at the person sleeping soundly in his bed, anger, frustration, fear, and confusion mounting.

After what seemed like hours, the blue eyes opened and met Marco's frustrated eyes, "Hey sexy…what are you doing down there?"

"Dylan…I think a better question is what are you doing up there?"

Dylan smiled warmly, still half asleep, "It was nice to sleep in the same bed as you again…so comfortable."

"Dylan…is the situation here not registering on your 'uh oh we shouldn't have done that' screen?...Because Dylan, I'm kind of freaking out here…'

"What?" Dylan was still smiling, "we didn't _do_ anything, Marco…we just slept. It's okay." Dylan reached out his hand to pull Marco back on to the bed. Marco reluctantly let himself be pulled up to sit on the edge of the bed beside Dylan, putting his head in his hands in frustration.

"No Dylan. It's not okay…I'm dating Drew…and yes, I know we didn't technically _do_ anything…but I don't think Drew would be too happy knowing that I slept spooned in my ex-boyfriend's arms…that I danced in your arms all night..." Marco's voice trailed off as he buried his head again.

"Look Marco, you yourself said that you danced with Steve and you knew it was no big deal…that it was just friends dancing."

Marco looked at Dylan, eyes glinting with confusion, and just a little bit of hurt, "Well Dylan, to be brutally honest with you…last night - that didn't exactly feel like dancing with Steve…like just friends dancing…Was that what it was to you? Old chums, having some fun under the influence of alcohol, just accidentally spooning as they fell asleep drunk…'cause Dylan, I didn't have that much to drink-"

"And Marco – I had even less…and I don't know what it was Marco. I don't know…but try not to worry about it, okay?"

"Ahh – Dylan," Marco curled up next to him, "I don't know what's going on...too much drama."

Dylan just laughed, gently massaging his tense shoulders, "drama can be fun sometimes, Marco."

"Yeah…what a blast," Marco rolled his eyes, "and now I think it's time for you to get yourself out of my bed. Okay, drama queen?"

"Whatever you say, sexy…your wish is my command."

Marco walked Dylan back down to the train station later that day. "So you're really coming here next semester?" Marco asked rhetorically, still in disbelief.

"As long as the coach doesn't retract his offer...then I should be moving my stuff in just a couple of weeks." Dylan paused before entering the station, looking at Marco, "Good luck with Drew, okay?...And don't worry about last night…when you have what we have, sometimes things happen." Dylan kissed Marco on the head and gave him a quick hug before disappearing into the station.

"Oh…wait. What's that supposed to mean?" But Dylan was already gone. Marco shook his head to himself, "Bye Dylan…see you soon."

Marco couldn't concentrate on his sociology of gender paper the next day. He kept watching the clock, knowing Drew would be walking down the hall any minute.

Tap Tap Tap. There he is.

"Yeah…come in," Marco answered through his door. Sparkling green eyes peered in, smiling at him.

"Hey there…I'm back," Drew came into his room closing the door.

Marco couldn't help but smile at the eyes so obviously happy to see him…He was happy to see Drew too, but man, why did he feel so guilty? Marco stood up to hug him as Drew kissed him firmly on the lips. "I'm glad to be back…even if it's only for three more weeks."

Marco sat down on the bed across from Drew, looking at him in anticipation, "So?..."

"So what?"

"So…how'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" Marco rolled his eyes in frustration, "Nah…I'm just kiddin…I did tell Katie. And amazingly, it was great."

"I knew it!" Marco said beaming, "I'm so happy for you, Drew."

"Yeah, me too…Katie was actually not surprised…She said she was just waiting for me to realize," Drew began.

"Really?"

"Yeah…she said that given how eligible I was, and how many girls she could think of that liked me, it just didn't make sense that I always seemed so uninterested…and that when I did date, it would be short, and quickly over…so she kind of guessed…And-"

"Yeah?" Marco was smiling at him.

"And, unbelievably…she actually has a couple of gay friends from UT that she's gonna connect me with when I get back…" Drew's relief and happiness was infectious, as Marco grabbed his hand.

"I'm so happy for you, Drew…really…"

"Well, what about you? How was your weekend with Dylan?" Drew asked innocently.

Marco looked down, the guilty feeling rising again, "Yeah…yeah…with Dylan…it was good…Yeah…we had fun." Marco stopped, eyes quickly looking at Drew's.

"Okay…well,…Not meaning to sound paranoid or anything…but why are you looking so guilty?" Drew asked.

Marco wore his heart on his sleeve. He took a deep breath, "Okay, Drew…there's something I need to tell you,"

"Uh oh," Drew looked worried, "You got back together with Dylan?"

"No..no. I'm dating you. I wouldn't just get back together with him…"

"Oh..okay. You had sex?"

"No…no."

"You kissed?"

"No, not even that…Drew, look. Let me speak….None of that stuff happened, we didn't even kiss…but basically, here's what did happen. Dylan told me he's going to be transferring to McGill next semester. I was shocked, and truthfully, I feel both anxious and excited…then we went to Sky…needless to say there was alcohol, and a lot of chemistry…old habits?" Marco looked sheepishly up at Drew, "we did dance together…and well, when we got back here, he was supposed to sleep on an extra mattress, but he, well,…he kind of slept in my bed,…with me," Marco paused, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh…that's it?"

"Yeah,… I mean we were basically cuddling and sleeping…and well, I'm sorry. I feel like I shouldn't have," Marco confessed.

To Marco's surprise, Drew looked relieved, "Look, Marco…you and I have only been together for a couple of months, and we're only going to be together for a few more weeks…we haven't made any promises to each other…I know you and Dylan have somethin special…I was kind of worried that you were going to get back together…but you didn't…and despite your guilt, it seems that you restrained yourself because, well…because of me…So no, I'm not mad…I'm just hoping that you still want this…for the next few weeks anyways," Drew's vulnerable gaze met Marco's.

Marco gave Drew an adorable smile, as he leaned in to kiss him, opening his mouth as he pushed him down on the bed, "I hope that answers your question," Marco smiled, "So you're really not mad?"

"No…and Marco,…even if I was…you have no idea how hard it would be to stay mad with those puppy dog eyes smiling at me."

Marco just flashed an even wider smile as he moved to kiss him again.

"So you survived Hurricane Dylan twirling in for the weekend?" Ellie joked at dinner the next week, seeing that Marco and Drew were still very much together from the way they were looking at each other.

"Yeah," Marco laughed. He surveyed the group – Kim and Lisa were sitting with Dan, Drew, himself, and Ellie – and they still didn't know about Drew, so he shouldn't say too much.

"Your ex was here?" Lisa exclaimed, "cool – something happened?"

"No, nothing happened, we just hung out and caught up."

"Too bad…no old sparks…didn't you want something to happen?"

Marco looked nervously at Ellie, "Umm…no. Not really…it wasn't the right time." Marco chose his words carefully.

"Man, Marco…you've got to learn," Kim interjected, "no time like the present…seize the day."

Marco didn't know what to say, "Umm…I couldn't…I mean I didn't want to." Marco looked nervously down at his plate, hoping the topic would change.

"Why on earth not?...Long dry spell, hot ex-boyfriend?"

"Umm," Marco's cheeks were getting hot.

Drew took a deep breath, "Actually, Kim…Lisa…it hasn't been such a long dry spell," Lisa and Kim looked completely confused, "Because well,..I'm gay…and Marco's been dating me." Drew sounded confident, as he took one more step out of his closet.

Marco beamed at him, grabbing his hand under the table. He just nodded his head at Lisa and Kim's dumbfounded and questioning faces.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Marco laughed, "totally." He quickly kissed Drew on the cheek, making sure no one else in the cafeteria was looking. "See."

"You rock, Drew," Marco blabbered excitedly as they got back to Marco's room that night, "you're practically on your way to dancing in the Pride parade."

"Now let's not go overboard," Drew laughed, pulling Marco on top of him, "but yeah,…it's getting easier and easier," Drew gently cupped Marco's face in his hands as he began kissing him.

"Yum…," Marco whispered, "I forgot how good at this you are," he teased.

"Let me remind you, then," Drew flirted, kissing him deeply, hands roaming across his body. Marco was lost in the sensations as he felt Drew's hands squeezing his butt, moving to the front of his jeans, slowly rubbing.

"Wait – Drew. Hold on…" Marco sat up looking questioningly at Drew.

"What?" Drew looked worried, "You didn't like that?"

"No silly. Not at all…I was loving it, actually," Marco confessed.

"So what's the problem, then?" Oh Drew. Not a man for discussions.

"I mean, Drew…I want to…But I've done this before, and I'm incredibly attracted to you, and it feels right…But you haven't and you are leaving in two more weeks…we're only going to be together for that time…And I just want to make sure that you're sure that you want your first time to be with…well…with me."

"Look, Marco…I know I don't talk about it…but I think about it…and I'm sure…I mean, Marco, I'm twenty, not sixteen like you were,…and I'm pretty experienced, even if it was with the wrong gender…It's a big deal to me, but it's also not…if you know what I mean…everything with you has felt so good, better than anything I've experienced before,…and I'm a physical guy…and I want more…As long as you do."

Marco smiled and climbed back on top of Drew, kissing him, as he let his hand drop to the front of Drew's jeans, slowly undoing the top button. Drew lifted Marco's shirt, tongue drawing a line down his chest, teeth biting his neck. Marco moaned. Drew lifted his own shirt as Marco removed Drew's jeans and his own, quickly followed by their boxers. They were both turned on as they felt their male bodies together for the first time. Drew broke free from the kiss to look down at Marco.

"Wow…you have an amazing body," Drew's sincerity made Marco smile, as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Thanks," Marco knew he was a deep shade of purple, "Man,…I don't know why I always feel so shy about these things," Marco laughed at himself as he hid under his covers. "But yeah…you're not so bad yourself."

Drew laughed, "I can't resist you when you're so shy." He moved the covers as he covered Marco's body with his own, resuming the sexual intensity. Drew's hands followed Marco's as they each began exploring the other's body, discovering their threshold. "Close your eyes."

"What?" said Marco.

"Close your eyes….here," Drew got up for a moment, grabbing Marco's blue bandana from the edge of his chair, wrapping it around Marco's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Marco laughed at the blindfold, but also felt an amazing nervous excitement.

"It heightens the experience…trust me," Drew bit Marco's earlobe as his hands reached down to Marco's body again. "I told you…I know what I'm doing…"

"I guess so," Marco gave in to the new experience. Hands, mouth, not knowing where the touch would come next. Marco moaned as he came just before Drew, amazed at the intensity of the no eyes, just touch experience. He quickly took off the blindfold in time to watch Drew in that amazing place of sexuality and vulnerability. He was amazed that he got to be the first guy to be with Drew like this. Afterwards, they lay tired and relaxed in each other's arms.

"Drew?" Marco whispered to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm definitely glad I met you."


	8. Confessions on a Dance Floor

Hello again readers! I'm sorry it's been such a long delay since the last chapter…I've been somewhat overtaken by the news and spoilers for season 6 and am getting quite excited!

I am planning to finish this before season 6…will be one or 2 more chapters after this one…let me know what you think,…please. Reviews make a writer happy...

FYI - to answer one reviewer's question about the last chapter - she wanted to know if Drew and Marco used condoms...well, no...because they were only touching, no intercourse! I would definitely incorporate condoms into any unsafe activity...thanks for caring enough to ask (seriously)...as Joey said to Marco and Craig - 'no glove, no love' - don't you just love that scene in WPA?

Chapter 8: Confessions on a Dance Floor

Final exams. Marco, Ellie, Kim and Lisa sitting on the floor of their residence hallway, each quietly studying for their finals, dorm room doors open, music playing, much more fun than the library. Marco looked up as Drew approached smiling softly at Marco, knowing their last weekend together was about to begin. Drew sat down beside Marco, gently placing his hand on his thigh. Marco placed his hand on top of Drew's, smiling inquisitively at him, as if to say 'Drew? In public? In straight residence public?'

"I don't care," Drew answered without being asked, "I'm leaving…and you know what? I just want to be with you right now," he whispered quietly to Marco.

"Sounds good to me," Marco got up, closing his book and pulled Drew up by his hand, still holding it. "We'll catch you guys later. I'm going to go help Drew pack." Drew held his hand tightly as they walked down the hall to his room.

"What the fuck?" Marco and Drew turned around to face the mildly disgusted and definitely shocked faces of Rich and Joe. "Not you too, fag."  
Marco hadn't had the pleasure of their commentary since the residence workshop. They normally resorted to silence but he guessed this news was just too juicy to shut up about.

"Jesus…do you guys have nothing better to do?" Marco retorted, still holding Drew's hand.

"Converting them now, are you princess?" Such a Dick. Marco was thinking of a witty response when he heard Drew's voice instead.

"Actually yeah…Marco's been converting me all semester, and you know what? I am a fag…and it's amazing. But you know, guys, I am leaving and I hear you're next on his list…so you better steer clear,... because Marco is pretty irresistible." Drew smiled slyly as he opened the door to his room.

Marco, Rich and Joe just stood there, mouths open, as Drew laughed and entered his room.

"Ew," Marco whispered under his breath as he followed Drew. They collapsed on his bed laughing.

Marco and Drew were folding clothes between kisses when Marco's cell phone rang. "It's Dylan….Hey Dylan, what's up?...Here? Now?...In Montreal?...Okay. …It's Drew's last weekend…You do?...Okay, I'll ask him. Lemme call you back."

"What's going on?" Drew looked at Marco somewhat nervously.

"Okay…so that was Dylan."

"And…"

"And…so…he's already in town."

"He is?"

"Yeah…I didn't think he was coming until next week…but anyways…so you can totally totally say no to this..totally…, okay?"

"Okay, Marco…stop the drama and spill whatever it is you have to say."

"Okay…so I told Dylan this was your last weekend…and he wants to meet you…and he wants to know if we want to go out with him to Sky tonight…but you can totally say no."

"Sounds great-"

"And I'll definitely understand that you don't want – what? Did you just say sounds great…but.."

"Look Marco, we were going to go to Sky this weekend anyways…my last chance to dance in a Montreal gay bar…and what makes you think it's only Dylan who wants to meet me?...I mean don't you think I want to meet my first boyfriend's first love? I mean if he stole away your heart he must be a good guy."

"Really?...You want to meet him?...I just thought that since he visited-"

"That what?...That I'd be mad, or jealous, or something? …Whatever, Marco. I'm leaving on Sunday…and I know you well enough to trust who you'll be going with home tonight," Drew smiled taking Marco's hands.

Marco grinned, "Dylan, of course," Drew winced for a second, "….just kidding, just kidding…I can't wait for my last two nights squished into my single bed with you."

Later that evening...

Marco fixed his hair nervously in the mirror, while Drew sat on his bed laughing, "You look great, Marco…I'm sure Dylan will be impressed," Drew teased.

"Shut up…I'm not nervous about seeing Dylan...I'm nervous about you seeing Dylan…Dylan seeing you….this is just too weird," Marco sighed to himself.

Knock knock.

Marco just looked at Drew, "well, here goes." Marco opened the door to the sparkling blue eyes he had seen just a few weeks before smiling down at him again.

"Hey Marco." As Marco hugged Dylan, he quickly attributed the butterflies to his nervousness about the evening.

"Hey Dylan,…Dylan this is Drew." Marco smiled at him.

"Hey Drew,…good to finally meet you," Dylan was on his best behaviour.

"Yeah, you too."

Marco noticed Dylan's eyes travel across Drew's body, surveying him. Dylan nodded – he seemed to approve. What Marco didn't expect was Drew's equally challenging gaze across Dylan, sizing him up, as he stood up to shake his hand. Drew could hold his own. Marco stood between them, looking up at the two taller blonde guys who could both make his heart flutter. Drew and Dylan stared smiling at each other, both amused by the situation.

"I feel like I'm in an Archie comic," Marco laughed, "Betty, Veronica, I think it's time to go," Marco took Drew's hand as Dylan followed them out of the dorm room.

"This is only my second time at Sky, ya know?" Drew said to Marco as they walked up the stairs into the bar, "and last time…well, you remember what happened."

"Uh, yeah…I believe that was the night of your official conversion, if I'm not mistaken," Marco teased, kissing him on the neck. "I guess things have changed slightly for you."

"Yeah…just slightly…I might actually dance with you this time," Drew flirted, pulling Marco onto the dance floor. He motioned for Dylan to join them.

"So you really only just came out two months ago?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah…can you tell?" Drew wondered if he still gave off the nervous new kid vibe.

"No, actually. I'm impressed…hot guy, hot boyfriend, good dancer…you'd never know," Dylan flirted.

"Wait, Dylan… are you flirting with my boyfriend?"

"Why not?" Dylan smiled at Marco, "whoever said Betty and Veronica only had eyes for Archie?" he teased.

The music pumped as the bar filled up with the usual crowd of McGill students, Concordia students, French kids, and tourists checking out the Montreal gay scene. As the dance floor got more crowded, Marco found himself sandwiched between Drew, behind him with is arms wrapped around him, and Dylan, facing him, constant touches, whispers in his ear, lips almost brushing his face. He was spinning with the flashing lights, the alcohol, the heat, the bodies. He leaned back against Drew.

"Drew's hot, Marco," Dylan approved.

"Yeah…I know," Marco smiled up at Drew, turning towards him and pulling him to his body. Drew looked down at him, intensely as always. "Dylan told me he thinks you're hot," Marco whispered to him.

"He did?" Drew smiled, "what'd you say?"

"I said I know," Marco looked flirtatiously up at Drew, pulling his face down to meet his lips. Marco kissed him, mouth open, being kissed back, lost in the sensations surrounding him.

When the kiss ended Marco looked up and Dylan was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Marco looked at Drew.

"There he is" Drew saw the blonde curls re-approaching, "and I'm going to get another drink. Back in a sec."

"I didn't know where you went,"

"No…didn't want to interrupt," Dylan looked amusedly at Marco, "I just went to the washroom."

"Oh."

"What?...You thought I was uncomfortable?"

"Well…I don't know….were you?"

Dylan thought about it for a minute, "Not uncomfortable…a little jealous…and…a little turned on,… watching my former lover make out with a decidedly hot guy."

"Turned on, eh?" Marco laughed, moving his body in to dance with Dylan. Madonna.

_Love…it's an illusion...too much confusion…Down,... down,... down in you heart, find... find... find the secret, turn,... turn,... turn your head around, baby we can do it, we can do it alright…_

_Do you believe in love at first sight? It's an illusion, I don't care…do you believe I can make you feel better…Too much confusion, come on over here…_

Dylan wrapped his arms tightly around Marco's waist, moving their lower bodies together.

_Can we get together? I really, I really wanna be with you…Come on check it out with me..I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too._

Drew returned, eyes staring questioningly at Marco. Dylan waved him over. Marco took his hands, wrapping them around his waist from behind. Dylan was in front, hands on Drew's waist. Drew was kissing his neck, Dylan's hands traced his sides. Marco was melting.

"I'm dying here, holy…" Marco sighed as he leaned back into Drew.

"I bet you are, Archie…" Dylan teased, "Betty looks like he knows exactly how to kiss you."

"Yeah," Marco breathed, "Wait…how do you know he's Betty?"

Dylan smiled playfully, "Because sexy,…I am definitely Veronica tonight."

"It was good to meet you, Dylan," Drew said as they walked back up the hill to the residence , Marco's hand firmly in his.

"You too, Drew," Dylan nodded to himself, "It seems like you've taken good care of Marco…he's in a good place…I'm happy about that."

"Thanks but…actually, it's definitely Marco who's taken care of me," Drew smiled at Marco as Marco entered the residence, leaving Drew and Dylan standing outside the door.

"Marco's amazing," Drew confessed to Dylan.

"Yeah…I know." Dylan agreed.

"Yeah…I know you know…so you take good care of him next semester, ok?" Drew looked directly at Dylan with his serious eyes conceding the inevitable.

Dylan smiled knowingly at him, "You bet."


	9. So Close Yet So Far Away

Okay…so the last two chapters are for all you Darco fans…you waited patiently. (I'm a Darco fan too…but above all I'm a Marco fan). This is chapter 9…Please keep reviewing...especially those who haven't reviewed in a while. I miss you!

Chapter 9: So Close Yet So Far Away

Marco turned over again in his bed, looking again at his clock, aware of the lack of anyone beside him. 11 am. 'I should really get up and study…but I don't really want to…This sucks.'

Knock knock. "Marco?" Ellie's voice. "Marco…it's 11 already. Don't you think you should come down to the library with us to study?"

"Whatever," Marco mumbled under his breath.

"Marco…open the door. I'm not going to let you mope around your room all day."

Click. Marco opened the door and crawled back on to his bed. Ellie sat down beside him.

"Drew left last night."

"I know….it sucks."

"Yeah…it really sucks…I mean I know we weren't in love or anything…but I don't know…I liked him. A lot. And I got used to having someone around. I could barely sleep last night, I got so used to squishing into a single bed with him. The bed was too big."

Ellie looked skeptically at the half size single dorm room bed she was sitting on, "Okay, Marco…let's not revert to melodrama…Anyways, who knows how long you'll be sleeping alone…I believe our favourite hockey star is now in Montreal."

"Stop it, Ellie…I can't even think about that. Dylan and I are friends. End of story."

"Woh…hold on….serious déjà vu…Degrassi…grade 10 locker room…you telling me it's not like that between you and Dylan…Dylan and I are friends. End of story…and you were the expert then too."

"Ellie – enough. okay?"

"You win…but you now need to get out of bed and study. Come to the library with us."

"Okay – I'm up. But I'm going to study here today…I promise, okay?...I just need some time."

Later that day…

Between long pauses of staring out his residence window at the icicle covered trees, Marco had managed to finish the third point of his essay. He was particularly enraptured with one icicle, about to fall off its branch when he was startled by a knock at his door.

"Uh yeah?...who is it?"

"Marco? Can I come in?" A familiar voice asked tentatively.

"Dylan?...is that you?" Marco got up to open the door, "what are you doing here?"

"A little bird told me you might want some company tonight."

Marco rolled his eyes, "is that a little bird named Ellie by any chance?"

"I told her I wouldn't tell."

"Yeah…well that was pretty subtle…seriously Dylan, I'm fine. I'm just having normal boyfriend withdrawal symptoms. See, I even finished the third point of my essay."

"Great. Then you're ready to come over to my place."

"No, really Dylan…you don't need to entertain me. I-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Besides I already cooked us dinner."

Marco noticed his heart flutter despite himself, "You cooked us dinner?...Well, I guess I can't let your cooking go to waste...but next time you might want to check with me first…" Marco got up, grabbing his jacket.

"Nah…it's chicken teriyaki…I knew you'd like it."

"Chicken teriyaki, eh?" Marco gave him a knowing look as they walked out the door.

"So then…he just turned around and said to the dicks that I had been converting him all semester, that he was a fag, that it was amazing, but that they better watch out because he was leaving and that they were next on my list," Marco and Dylan sat on Dylan's couch laughing hysterically.

"Eww," they both said at the same time.

"Beer belly is not exactly my type."

"Definitely not," Dylan agreed, "It appears you like athletic blondes."

"Well…I like certain athletic blondes," Marco flirted, "Look Dylan…thanks. I mean, thanks for all this – making me dinner, trying to make me feel better."

"Well, is it working?"

Marco smiled, "Yeah…it's working." The two former boyfriends stared at each other for a moment until Marco broke the silence, "Hey – Queer McGill is having its end of exams wine and cheese on Friday, wanna come?"

"Sure. That sounds great. I'm glad you told me."

Marco contemplated his next sentence, hesitant to acknowledge the just-friendship reality of their relationship. But Dylan had just gone to Sky with him and witnessed him kissing his boyfriend…well, former boyfriend. What the hell. "Yeah…it will be a great opportunity for you to meet people."

"Queer McGill people? Yeah…that'd be great. Kendra will be there too, right?"

"Yeah. But I mean…a good opportunity for you to meet McGill gay guys," Marco sighed. Dylan frowned.

"Marco,…what if I didn't come here to meet McGill gay guys?" Dylan stared at him.

Marco couldn't handle the tension right on the heels of his circumstance-forced breakup. "Oh…okay…you like the single life. I get it….Like what's his name on your hockey team?" Marco's heart was racing and he looked down quickly, trying to get away from the blue eyes and the topic of conversation.

"No Marco…I don't like the single life…you know that," Dylan gently placed his hand under Marco's chin, forcing his eyes back to his own. "Marco, I thought that maybe….can I just-"

Marco felt Dylan leaning in, space between their faces decreasing, body responding, butterflies, Dylan's soft face, stubble, lips brushing his, "No," Marco stood up, pushing Dylan back, "Not now, Dylan…I'm not ready..."

A look of guilt and regret spread across Dylan's face, "I'm sorry…I made a mistake…I'm sorry, really…I don't know what came over me. Don't think this was just an attempt to seduce you…it wasn't. I know you just broke up with Drew…I don't know…old habits die hard."

Marco paced Dylan's living room, "I know, Dylan…I know. And look, I'm not worried about it, okay?" Dylan didn't look convinced, "Really….Look, this was great…I love hanging out with you. I actually got out of my room, had an awesome dinner and laughed my head off…but I can't do this…that…whatever….not this way. Not yet. Okay?"

"Yeah…you're right. As usual…Come get me before the wine and cheese on Friday, okay?"

"Deal." Marco hugged Dylan, quickly kissing him on the cheek before leaving, "And thanks…for everything."

"Can you believe we finally only have one exam left?" Marco enthused to Ellie and Lisa who sat studying sociology with him Thursday evening.

"I can't wait until tomorrow this time…finally," Ellie agreed.

"That doesn't have anything to do with the arrival of one Craig Manning, now does it?" Marco teased.

"Shut up…no. It's strictly an end of exams thing."

Marco laughed as his phone rang. "Be back in a sec," as he bolted to catch the phone in his room.

"Hello?...Drew! Hey…so great to hear from you…how's it going?" Marco quietly shut the door to his room, lying down on his bed, "No, it's okay. I'm done studying anyways…I've been wanting to talk to you…so I'm all yours."

Marco lay down on his bed, phone in his hand, happy to hear about Drew's return home, brief introduction to Tennessee gay life – yes, it actually exists, Katie's support, his decision to tell his other close friends about being gay, and about his first boyfriend.

"And what about you, Marco?...how's your week been?...I imagine you've seen Dylan," Drew asked, hoping Marco would soon be able to see what he had seen between them.

"What's that supposed to mean?...Yeah, I've seen him…but why are you asking? It seems like everyone is wondering about us but I don't know why…I did just break up with someone, ya know? Someone I really care about who just happens to be too far away to be with," Marco reminded him.

Drew laughed, "Yeah, I think I remember that….But Marco…you really don't know why everyone is asking? Why I'm asking?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because Marco, much as I know how much we care about each other…and loved being together…there was always someone in a picture on your dresser, someone you broke up with who just happened to be too far away to be with. He's not so far away anymore… And, well… he's inlove with you."

"Drew? Hello…what are you talking about?…is this the same not-talk-about-feelings Drew that I dated all semester?" Marco was stunned to hear Drew say what he was saying so matter of factly.

"Yeah, Marco" Drew laughed, "it's that obvious."

Friday afternoon...

"Time's up." The moderator boomed over the loudspeaker in the McGill gym. Marco put down his pen with a sigh of relief, smiling up at Ellie and Lisa sitting a few rows back. Holiday freedom. The three students left to grab an afternoon drink at the campus pub.

"To the holidays." Ellie raised her pint of beer.

"To Mistletoe!" Lisa enthused.

"Mistletoe, eh?" Marco kept playing his conversation with Drew over and over in his head.

"Yeah, isn't there that Queer McGill wine and cheese tonight that you're going to?...who knows what the mistletoe has in store for you…" Ellie mused, "who are you going with?"

Marco looked up at her in desperation, "Well…I'm not going _with_ anyone…but I am going with Dylan."

Ellie just nodded, "Nuff said."

After his third glass of red wine, punctuated by bites of brie and grapes, Marco was thoroughly enjoying his end of semester wine and cheese. He looked around at all the friends he had made, all the people, even upper years, who knew him, knew he was on the exec, liked him. "Lovely job on the wine and cheese," Steve toasted him as they surveyed the room.

"Yeah…it's a great turnout…nice people, full room," Marco smiled.

"Yeah, now I just have to find me a hot new boy in the room for next semester," Steve laughed, "And you, my darling first year, are a role model…You've had more action in your first semester than I've had all year…converting the straight boy living right on your floor…and now, hot hot hot ex-boyfriend back in town to win your heart…"

"Come on, Steve…it was just one guy, Drew…and what is up with everyone telling me about me and Dylan and our future?…we're just friends," Marco looked up at Dylan, sipping a beer and talking to Luisa, "but I must agree," Marco smiled sheepishly, "He is hot hot hot."

Marco was spinning, bopping to the music, as he made the rounds around the room. He moved gracefully into the conversation with Luisa and Dylan, wrapping his arm around Dylan's waist.

"Hey Marco…we were just reminiscing about our first year at the youth group," Luisa smiled, loving the chemistry between her friends, "I totally remember the day Dylan's news of the week was that he had kissed the new guy at school."

"Don't remind me," Marco blushed, "I still get embarrassed thinking about that," Marco buried his head in Dylan's shoulder.

"Aww come on…it was cute...the new gay kid got himself a boyfriend. Everyone was happy for you, Marco," Dylan smiled.

"Umm…everyone wasn't just happy for Marco, Dylan," Luisa feigned frustration, "everyone was happy that the two guys who obviously had eyes only for each other finally hooked up…you were just meant to be," Luisa stared directly at both of them. Marco looked down. Dylan looked amused.

"Don't you sometimes get the feeling that everyone's trying to set us up?" Marco flirted with Dylan, pulling his body in to dance with him in a corner of the room.

Dylan let himself be pulled in, wrapping his arms around Marco, "Yeah…I get that feeling," Dylan looked around the room and then back at the shorter Italian man in his arms, "and I don't think us standing here like this is going to do anything to change that."

"Oh well," Marco flirted, uncharacteristically non-chalantly, as he leaned in and began kissing Dylan's neck.

"Woh, Marco…Feels good… but what are you doing?" Marco just smiled up at him suggestively. Dylan looked questioningly at him, "Are you drunk?"

"Well, I wouldn't drive a car right now," Marco kept sweetly smiling up at him, puppy dog eyes open, making a request, as he leaned back down to continue kissing his neck.

"Ahh Marco…are you sure you want to do this…I'm not going to be able to resist you," Dylan pleaded with the at least somewhat tipsy man in front of him.

"Good."

"Let's get out of here."

When they entered Dylan's apartment, Marco pushed Dylan down on the couch, climbing on top of him. Hot, frenzied energy, as jackets flew off, lips biting lips, tongues in teeth, bodies moving together on top of each other. Marco quickly reached for Dylan's shirt, pulling it up.

"Wait-" Dylan stopped him.

"What?...I thought this is what you wanted."

Dylan reluctantly sat up. "I do…but you're drunk, Marco…and it's too much, too quickly."

"What?...," Marco looked hurt, "It's not like we haven't done it before," Marco answered defensively, feeling rejected.

"I don't think that really matters, Marco," Dylan shook his head, "I didn't transfer to McGill so I could have a drunk quickie with you when we're drunk or lonely enough to lose our inhibitions…Marco, if we're going to make this happen, and trust me, there is at least one of us who wants it to happen, it's not going to happen like this."

Marco looked down, knowing Dylan was right, "Yeah, you're right….sorry."

Dylan smiled sweetly, "don't be sorry, sexy…let's just go to bed, okay?"

After drinking enough water to alleviate a hangover, the two men cuddled into the centre of Dylan's queen size bed, almost touching, but not quite.


	10. Fall All Over Again

Sorry for the delay...this is it. The final chapter...The story was at risk of not being finished (my pet peeve) so I apologize if it's shorter than you would have liked...Please read and review...will inspire me to write more as season 6 inspires me.

Thank you to all the reviewers...especially those who have been reading and reviewing since the beginning of all three of my stories...That's you, luvluv. Thoughts on the story as a whole?

FYI - J. Torres, the writer of the Degrassi graphic novels, has confirmed that book 4 (due out in the spring with book 3) features Marco and Dylan between seasons 5 and 6. Yay!

Chapter 10: Fall All Over Again

Marco opened his eyes as the sun began peeking in through the curtains. He looked around confused and distracted by the pounding sensation between his eyes. 'Where am …oh.' Marco noticed the blonde curls asleep on the other half of the bed. 'Dylan's apartment.' The events of the night before slowly surfaced as he got up to drink some more water.

"We need to talk." When he got back to the bedroom, Dylan was sitting up on the bed, apparently waiting for him.

"Okay." Marco sat down on the bed tentatively facing Dylan. "Look, about last night-"

"Yeah, about last night," Dylan began, "Marco – that's not what I want."

"Oh, okay," Marco's feelings of rejection began to resurface, "well, I'm sorry then…I thought we were both into it." Marco looked down, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Into it?" Dylan was frustrated, "Of course I was into it, Marco…what do you think? The guy who most turns me on in the world is all over me..."

"What?...But you just said-"

"Yeah, I said that's not what I want," Dylan sighed, "drunk, lonely, post-break-up Marco who's not sure what he wants."

"Oh," Marco couldn't help it as a smile slowly crept across his face as he looked at Dylan with his puppy dog eyes, "so you are into it?...into me?"

Dylan couldn't help but smile back, "Marco, how long did we go out for?...You should know the answer to that question."

"Okay…so what do you want?"

"Well, for starters, I want to take you to this great Thai restaurant in the village tonight."

"Oh…I get it…" Marco smiled, "so it's a date?"

"You bet," Dylan looked at Marco with his wide grin. A moment passed before Marco reached out, intertwining their fingers.

"So have you spoken to Drew?" Dylan asked as he added some chili sauce to his chicken pad thai.

"Yeah," Marco answered, "on Thursday. "He's actually doing great…coming out, meeting people" he paused, unsure how to phrase his next sentence, "Drew said something interesting to me when I talked to him."

"Oh?" Dylan remembered his brief conversation with Drew outside the residences.

"Well…he was wondering what was going on with us – with me and you…When I asked him why he…and everybody else…was asking me that, he basically said that he thought there was always me and you…that even though we dated other people, he, at least, thought it was inevitable."

Dylan looked at Marco silently for a minute, "Well…what do you think?"

Marco stared into Dylan's blue eyes as his heart began to race. He still couldn't quite believe this was happening…that he was on a date, in Montreal, with his first love…again. He let out a giggle, "Definitely."

"So are we really gonna do this?" Marco smiled up at Dylan as they walked down the hallway to his apartment hand in hand.

"Do what?" Dylan laughed as he opened the door, twirling Marco against his wall, kissing him forcefully. "This?"

"Yeah…" Marco laughed, biting Dylan's neck, letting his hands roam across Dylan's back, "or this."

"It's up to you, Del Rossi…tonight I trust your judgement."

"So what does it all mean?" Marco wondered as Dylan dragged him into the bedroom.

Dylan stopped and stood facing Marco. He laughed, "Yeah…I guess we should clarify…so…"

"So…"

"So Marco…I miss you. I miss us…I don't want a one night blast from the past - though that wouldn't be all bad," Dylan laughed, "Right now…well, I want to take off all your clothes and make passionate love to you," Marco looked down, blushing, "I love how your cheeks still get red when I say things like that…"

"Yeah," Marco smiled sheepishly, "I'm cursed…and so, what about tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I want to do it again tomorrow too…and for as long as you'll let me." Dylan smiled.

Marco punched him in the arm, "such a one track mind…So about taking off those clothes… "

Marco smiled up at Dylan as he lay spooned in his arms the next morning. "Hey."

Dylan opened his eyes, "Hey sexy." Dylan pulled their naked bodies closer together, "I could just lie like this all day."

"Yeah, me too…but we have a train to catch at five…much as I'd love to spend Christmas right here…don't think the parents would go for it. Won't our friends be amused by this situation?"

Ring.

"Speaking of friends, that's my cell…I should probably get it," Marco reluctantly stepped out of bed, grabbing his cell and jumping back in. "Hello?...Ell, hey…You were? Sorry, I meant to tell you…I was with Dylan," Marco smiled at him, "Actually, I sort of still am…yeah, enough with the I told you so. Brunch?...Ah, sure…I'll just check with Dylan. Meet you in half an hour." Marco hung up the phone.

"That was Ellie. She's been looking for me. ..Oh well. Now she knows I was in good hands."

"Good?...I believe last night you said 'expert hands'."

"I did?...No…You'll need some more practice before I can call you that."

"Fine with me," Dylan rolled Marco underneath him as he began kissing him deeply.

"Ahh..stop Dylan…I'm already turned on and we need to meet Ellie and Craig in half an hour for brunch…later, okay?"

"That better be a promise."

Marco and Dylan ran quickly down the hill, late for brunch at Place Milton. Out of breath, they peered sheepishly in the door, to face a highly amused Ellie and Craig sitting at the booth waiting for them.

"Glad you could join us…only twenty minutes late…time for a make up quickie before breakfast?" Ellie teased in her naturally sarcastic way.

"Sorry, sorry …And Dylan's much too demanding to do anything that quickly, anyways," Marco retorted.

" Ahh – TMI. Thanks very much…I'm glad you guys are back together and all…don't get me wrong, it's about time…but a visual play by play, not necessary," Craig interjected.

As the waitress poured each of them a coffee, Marco stirred in his sugar tentatively, "It sure has been quite a semester…I never imagined all that would happen…Ellie on my floor, Queer McGill, Drew, Dylan…"

"Yeah," Craig sighed, "One thing I've learned…sometimes it takes a while…but everything happens to bring us to where we're meant to be," He smiled at Ellie raising his cup of coffee, "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," the four friends sipped their coffees, melting into the background of comfortable conversation.


End file.
